The ex factor
by TwinkleToesToo
Summary: The continuing saga of Jimmy and Ashley's life together, raising little Tyler...the son she had with Craig.AU.
1. Coming home

My note….I never thought I would add to this story. And now, since there will be no more help from the (horrible) Degrassi writers, where JimAsh is concerned, I thought I'd take the few good(or at least I think they're good) ideas that popped into my head...and run with them . So, with that said, here is the unexpected sequel to 'Twist of Fate'.

THE EX FACTOR

CHAPTER 1: COMING HOME

**_July17, 2011_**

Both had planned on finishing law school at NYU, before considering the possibility of moving back to Toronto...but fate, and a custody arrangement, changed their plans. The judge ruled in favor of Ashley and Jimmy's petition for primary custody of Tyler...with the stipulation, per Craig's request...that the boy be raised in Canada.

So, move they did.

And now, instead of taking classes over the summer, or going on a first real family vacation, the Brooks' set out to pack up the life they had started in New York, and move back to the familiar setting of their childhood.

"I really think we should make an offer on that place in Etobicoke now, so we can be in there within the next month or so", Jimmy reasoned, as he and Ashley looked over their options for the umpteenth time that week. "I don't wanna be moving the week classes start".

"But the asking price is fifty thousand over our max, Jimmy", Ashley argued. "And we were being _really_ generous with that amount".

"I know, but it's perfect", Jimmy countered, passing Ashley the listing. "...three bedrooms, split level, master on the first floor, less than an hour from campus...".

"Yeah, and perfectly inaccessible", Ashley grumbled sarcastically. Surprised by her tone, Jimmy's eyes flickered up to meet hers. Ashley's expression softened and she took his hand. "Jimmy, from what I remember, you had to use the garage entrance just to get into the house because there were five steps leading up to the front door, and even that was a struggle. There was nothing about the inside that was even remotely accommodating for you...the counters were too high, there was no lift at the stairs, so the second floor was inaccessible, the master bath only had a tub, and forget that sloped backyard".

"So, we'd have to renovate the master bath", Jimmy shrugged indifferently. "The rest of the stuff I can work around".

Ashley was becoming frustrated, but refused to let it show. "And just how are we supposed to afford these renovations?", she asked almost playfully.

Jimmy smiled at her and reached for a page in one of his file folders. "If I work full time during the day while you go to school, I can take my classes at night, and you can go help Paige launch her new jewelry company...you know she's desperate for an assistant, so the pay'll be good...and in no time, we'll have the extra money for the renovations".

Ashley paused to consider his offer, he always made it sound so simple. "So, when would we have time to get our schoolwork done?", she questioned, turning serious.

"We'll manage Ash", Jimmy assured her dismissively.

Ashley waited and watched an oblivious Jimmy, as he began to collect the scattered papers from the table top. "And what about Tyler?", she asked pointedly, bringing up the subject that hadn't so much as been mentioned yet.

"What about him?", Jimmy retorted nonchalantly, finally looking up at his wife.

Ashley gave and incredulous snort. "What are we supposed to do with _him_?".

Jimmy grinned, totally unaware of his wife's increasing frustration. "We're supposed to raise him?", he joked playfully, but Ashley wasn't amused.

"No, I mean...how are we supposed to do that if we're both either at school or at work?", she sniped sarcastically.

Jimmy paused for a moment, lost in thought. "Well, he'll have school in the morning. Right?", he waited for Ashley to confirm that he'd gotten the time for Tyler's Kindergarten class right. She nodded affirmatively. "Then I guess we find an extended care program for him in the afternoon, and a daycare that can take him until evening".

"Okaaay", Ashley sighed heavily. "...but I really don't want _our_ son stuck in institutions all day, having complete strangers taking care of him".

Jimmy could see where she was coming from, and he really didn't want that for Tyler either...and some of his fist memories were of daycare, and workaholic parents...but he wasn't quite ready to give up this fight, "We can make it work Ash".

"I know we can", she said softly, slipping from her and pushing Jimmy back a little, so she could take purchase on his lap. "Especially if we stay here".

Her lips we so close to Jimmy's ear, that her breath tickled his neck and sent goosebumps down his arms. "What, like here in East York?", he queried as he playfully nuzzled his nose against her neck.

"Well yeah, close to family and friends and...", her words trailed off into soft giggles as Jimmy tickled the back of her ear with kisses. "...and like here, in this house". Those words stopped Jimmy dead in his tracks. He broke away and gave Ashley a incredulous look. "C'mon Jimmy, you haven't realized it yet?", she asked, but his expression only became more confused.

Ashley gracefully switched from Jimmy's lap, back to her seat, and took both of his hands into hers. "Our mothers?", she hinted again. "How your mother is always saying that she thinks it's time to downsize a little, that her and your dad don't need a house this big anymore, but how it would be a shame if they couldn't find a _nice young family who needed an accessible house _to buy it_..._", the emphasis was starting to register and Jimmy clearly recalled the previous nights dinner conversation. Ashley smiled when Jimmy started to finally 'get it'. "And my mother, who's constantly _volunteering_ to take care of Tyler".

"More like begging", Jimmy chuckled at the reference Ashley made to describe Kate's desire to be with her grandson.

"They've missed so much time with him Jimmy", she whispered achingly. "...we all have".

Jimmy nodded slightly and softly kissed his wife's hand. "This place, huh?", he asked rhetorically, his eyes sweeping around the room as he did so.

"You're mom said it's nearly paid off, so if we took over their payments, it'll most likely be cheaper...then even rent would be. And if you can manage school and a part-time job, I can juggle my classes and the child care...then you wouldn't miss so much time with Tyler and I won't have to go to work for Paige", she quipped with a mischievous glint in her eye. Jimmy smirked, his wife always made a good argument...she was definitely going to make one hell of a lawyer.

"And maybe with all the money we'll be saving on mortgage payments, we can by him one of those junior basketball hoops", Jimmy joked playfully.

Ashley gave a serious nod, then finally let a small grin break through. "Of course".

"And a swing set for the backyard", this time he sounded serious, and excited. Ashley nearly melted.

"Sure", she agreed wholehearted, but then lowered her head slightly. There was a short strained pause before Ashley looked back up to meet Jimmy's gaze. "And maybe if there's some extra money...since this place is already accessible, and we won't have to worry about renovations...", she hesitated, her eyes hopeful, but her expression cautious. "...maybe we could even try to give Tyler that little brother or sister he's been asking for".

Her words were a barely louder than a whisper, but Jimmy heard her loud and clear. He leaned forward and captured her lips with his. Ashley's hands cupped his cheeks and she pulled him closer. "We'll have to talk it over with my parents though", Jimmy gasped out, once they came up for air. Ashley nodded in agreement.

They were just about to kiss again when a small voice announced, "We're home!".

Jimmy smiled at the sight...the trio standing in front of him, hand in hand, Tyler in the middle between Mr. and Mrs. Brooks. And with a quick glance at his wife, he replied, "Yes you are".

* * *

Awww, I like this one...it makes me all warm and fuzzy...wait no, that's the 90plus temps outside(so it's actually warm and sweaty, not warm and fuzzy). But weather woes aside, here is my next endeavor...not exactly original, but exciting none the less.

I used the towns listed above for purely creative purposes, I have no clue where the "real" Degrassi is, so I decided to partially wing it(real towns, fictional characters). I sounded good to me. I also added dates because I wanted to follow the time line I started, but never used, in the last story.

I hope you all enjoy this one. I will try to update this and 'Everything', as often as I can. And please R&R, it would be really helpful to know if you like...and hearing from you guys makes me really, really happy:)

Degrassi is not mine.


	2. All I want for Christmas

My note….I hope the first chapter didn't turn anyone off...I promise, it won't all be so warm and fuzzy...you know how I love the drama, and anything involving Craig Manning, has to equal drama. So please stay tuned.

THE EX FACTOR

CHAPTER 2: ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS...

**_November 29, 2011_**

Ashley watched her son from the doorway of his bedroom and smiled to herself. It was past his bedtime, but she knew there was no way he would go to bed before his nightly ritual.

"Whatcha doin' ?", she asked softly, but still managing to startle the young boy who was deeply concentrating on what he was writing.

A small head of brown waves snapped up and two hazel eyes shone at the sound of his mothers voice. "Makin' my Christmas lists", Tyler answered simply, and resumed his writing.

"Plural?", Ashley asked aloud as she walked slowly over to his bed, sitting on the corner. Tyler's head bobbed up again, eyes narrowed in curiosity at the new and foreign word, making his mother giggle slightly. "Two lists?", she clarified with another question, and ruffled his hair playfully.

"Yep", he nodded exaggeratedly. "One for here, and one for Dad's house". Ashley swallowed a slight lump that had formed in her throat and forced her smile to widen a bit. The subject of Craig Manning, was still a touchy one, in this house. "I wanna make sure Santa can find me", he added innocently.

Ashley laughed. "I'm sure he will sweetie", she assured her son, "even if you only send him one letter".

"But if I put everything on one list, he might bring the wrong gift to the wrong house", Tyler pointed out, handing his mother the top page from the two, he was working on.

"A guitar?", Ashley raised her brow curiously, and Tyler beamed proudly. She smiled back at her son before glancing again at her son's shaky Kindergarten penmanship.

"It's on Dad's list, 'cause he can teach me how to play", Tyler reasoned.

"That's a good idea", Ashley agreed. "But remember, Jimmy knows how to play too, so...".

Before Ashley was able to get the rest of her sentence out, Tyler squealed an excited "that's right", and scribbled the word 'gitar' on the second of his two pages. "Now Santa knows to bring a guitar to both houses".

"I think you can just ask for one guitar, and bring it back and forth, between the houses", Ashley suggested, and let out a chuckle, as she reached for the other page. "Two bikes? Yeah, that would probably be a good idea", she nodded her approval, and Tyler grinned back at her.

Ashley continued to skim the papers, comparing the first few entries of these two, very different lists. A new basketball, two computer games and a remote controlled helicopter for their house; an mp3 player and the newest x-box game system for Craig's. She tried to hide her amusement at Tyler's choices, especially the expensive requests he expected to see, underneath his fathers Christmas tree. "Ty, what's this?", she asked, coming across a jumble of consonants, surrounding a lowly vowel.

"Ahh...it's a...um...skateboard", he mumbled hopefully, but soon realized it would be a lost cause when Ashley cast a disapproving eye at him. So, with much reluctance, and a huge sigh of disappointment, Tyler took the paper from his mothers hand, and began to erase the vetoed entry.

"That's on both papers?", she queried sternly.

Tyler shrugged innocently, "I figured if I put it on both lists, Santa'd have to bring me at least one...". He watched his mother tentatively, but quickly matched the soft smile she was giving him.

Just as Ashley handed over the second page to her son for correction, entry number six, caught her attention. Her smile faded and her eyes threatened to tear up. "A baby brother", it was almost a whisper, and sounded much more like a question, then a statement.

"Yep", he affirmed, scrubbing his eraser across the paper. "Since I already have a new baby sister at Dad's...and Julia..so I thought we should get a baby boy for here".

Ashley paused a moment, waiting for the tightness in her throat to ease up before speaking. "You know, Ty...Santa doesn't actually bring babies to peoples houses...".

"I know, Dad said the stork does", he replied innocently.

Ashley's lips turned up slightly, in spite of the myriad of emotions coursing through her. She cleared her throat. "And you also know that Jimmy and I are working really hard on that for you. Right?".

Tyler nodded in understanding. "But it's taking a really long time...I just thought maybe Santa could help", he offered sincerely. At that sweet request, Ashley pulled her son into a tight hug. "Bobby Leland asked for a puppy last year and you know what...he_ got_ it", he added hopefully.

"Yeah?", she laughed, batting away her tears before releasing Tyler from her grasp.

"Yeah", he parroted excitedly, laughing in unison with his mother.

"Is this a private party, or can anyone get in on the fun?". Both heads immediately toward to the tired, but happy, voice coming from the doorway.

"Jimmy!", Tyler squealed and jumped to his feet.

"Hey", Ashley greeted as she crossed the room, meeting her husband in the middle. She lovingly ran her hand down the side of his cheek, as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"Sorry I couldn't get home sooner", Jimmy said, looking apologetically up at Ashley. She smiled and shrugged, then leaned forward to place a soft kiss on his lips.

"I...waited...up...for...you", Tyler interrupted, in between his bounces.

Jimmy broke away from Ashley, looked over at his step-son, happily jumping on his bed, and laughed. "I can see that", he replied and pushed over to the side of Tyler's bed.

Tyler quickly dismounted onto his bottom, and pulled the book Jimmy had been reading to him every night before bed, off of his nightstand. "We're on chapter three...".

"Yes we are", Jimmy confirmed, pulling the covers down for Tyler to slip under. "Did you brush your teeth, yet?", he asked the boy as he tucked him in.

Tyler nodded and smiled, "Washed my face too". Jimmy grinned approvingly, then began to open the book up to the appropriate page.

Ashley smiled at the exchange, then moved in to collect the papers that had spilled from Tyler's bed, and onto the floor. She spied the words 'babby brthor' once more, before shuffling them into a messy pile. She stood swiftly and stuffed them into the top drawer of Tyler's tall dresser. With a quick spin, she leaned forward and planted a kiss on her son's forehead, then moved to her husband and did the same. "I'll warm you up some dinner", she whispered into Jimmy's ear, as she straightened.

"Nah, I'm not really that hungry", he answered wearily.

Ashley ran her hand down Jimmy's shoulder. "Even though you didn't get a chance to eat yet?", she quipped pointedly. Jimmy glanced up innocently and shrugged. "I'll bring you something anyway", she added over her shoulder, as she made her way out, leaving Jimmy to his nightly duty of bedtime story reader.

"I was waiting for you to come down, but I guess that dinosaur book has you way too engrossed to eat", Ashley called out, just minutes later, as she neared the top of the stairs. "I hope a cup of soup and sandwich are okay. Although the soup probably isn't very hot anymore...", her voice trailed off, at the beauty of the sight in front of her...Jimmy was fast asleep in Tyler's bed, propped up against the headboard, supported by the giant stuffed gorilla that he had won the boy at a church carnival the previous summer, and two child-size pillows, while Ty was snoozing contently, nestled against Jimmy's warm chest.

The book was draped across Jimmy's lap...still opened to the first page of chapter 3.

* * *

I was actually going to add another section to this chapter, but decided against it, considering it takes place at a later date. I think the story might flow better if I give each 'day', it's own chapter...and I thought this was a cute place to end it.

P.S. for Kelley...did you catch my small, subtle reference?

Degrassi is not mine.


	3. Canadian idol

My note….Well, we're onto the next chapter, filled with a ball, the fire department...and a surprise visit from someone in particular.

THE EX FACTOR

CHAPTER 3: CANADIAN IDOL

**_January 22, 2012_**

"...the place was packed, right? And we had to wait like an hour before a lane even opened up. So then, when we finally got ready to play, there were only like three balls to choose from", Marco took in a deep breath to try to keep from breaking down into a fit of tear inducing laughter...but it wasn't working very well, and he was almost unable to get the last part out. "...and Spin starts ranting because there were no blue balls left...".

"I always use the thirteen pounders", Spinner grumbled in reply.

Paige rolled her eyes dramatically, and continued with the story, "Anyway, I suggested that we all share the ten pound...".

"Dude, it was pink!", Spinner cut in defensively. A smirk of amusement was rapidly spreading across Jimmy's lips as he sat back and relaxed into his chair, listening intently for what he knew, was to come.

"So instead of using the one adult-sized ball left in the place...", Paige paused and motioned pointedly at Tyler, "...he picks up the kiddie ball".

Tyler's eyes widened and he threw his hands up in the air dramatically, "He used my ball". Jimmy and Ashley both had to stifle a laugh.

"Only not in the way that you might think", Marco managed to croak out.

"Yeah, genius over here crams his huge fingers into those teeny tiny pre-drilled holes... , Ellie quipped, over her slight giggle, "...and gets them stuck in the ball".

Marco waved his hands in front of him. "But wait, that's not the best part...", he began laughing again, "...not only did he get his fingers stuck, but then he still tried to take his turn...".

Marco was nearly rolling on the floor now. Spinner narrowed his eyes at his friend, "I thought it would come off if I threw it", he muttered defensively.

"But it didn't Hon, did it?", Paige inquired regretfully. Spinner glanced up at her obvious amusement and his pout intensified.

"No it stayed stuck", Tyler giggled in reply.

"And mid-throw, the realization finally hit poor Spin...as did the momentum...", Ellie added in her calm, professionally journalistic voice, even though on the inside, she was about to explode.

Tyler broke out into a fit of giggles, "...and he slided all the way down the lane...".

"With the ball still attached?", Jimmy repeated for clarification sake, as well as to torture Spinner just a little longer, and four heads bobbed in confirmation. Jimmy laughed aloud. "Dude, what were you thinking?", he asked, turning his attention over to his best friend.

"He wasn't", Marco gasped, wiping the tears from his eyes. Spinner's glare at Marco intensified, as he filched slightly when Ashley lowered his swollen hand into a bowl of ice water. Ashley tried to stay as sympathetic as she could, but even she was beginning to find it difficult to maintain her composure.

"Oh but it gets better", Ellie warned, before glancing over at Paige, who proceeded with the story-telling.

"Right after it happened, Marco ran up to service desk to ask for help", she continued. "Spin kept trying to get up, but the lanes are coated with layers of that slippery...whatever...".

"...and he kept slipping further and further down the lane...", Marco squawked humorously.

"...until the arm of the pin re-setter came down and caught the ball...", Ellie recalled, "...nearly pulling Spin in with it".

"Luckily, they were able to shut the lane down before he was sucked into oblivion", Paige sighed with relief.

Marco cleared his throat. "Yeah, before Spin lost the S and became just Pin", he teased mercilessly, earning a playful, yet duly deserved, smack on the shoulder from Ashley.

"So, how did they finally get your fingers out of the ball?", she asked.

"They didn't", Spinner sighed painfully, as Ashley resumed her inspection of his hand.

"The fire man did", Tyler chirped excitedly, then turned to Jimmy and clamored for a seat on his lap.

"They had to call the fire department?", Jimmy chuckled, lifting the boy up and settling him on his thigh. Tyler nodded exaggeratedly.

"Yeah, but only after the bowling alley staff tried, for an hour, to pry the ball off themselves", Marco stated.

"So, to make a long story short...", Ellie took over.

"Too late", Jimmy cut in laughingly. He and Ellie shared a smile.

Tyler crawled further into Jimmy's lap and got right up in his face. "The fire man had to smash the ball off of Spin's hand with a hammer", he nearly shouted in excitement. "It was so cool".

"Oh man, I wish I coulda been there", Jimmy laughed, shaking his own head in disappointment, while he ruffled Tyler's hair.

Ashley shot her boys a disapproving look, but nothing compared to the glare Spinner was giving them. "So you didn't get to bowl then?", she asked Tyler.

"No, we bowled", he replied casually as he pulled his backpack onto Jimmy's lap and began fishing through it.

There was a knock at the front door, just as Ellie was leaning forward to whisper into Ashley's ear, "Not much else to do while we were waiting for Spinner to be extricated". Ashley rolled her eyes and giggled. Jimmy motioned to his wife, silently asking if he should go answer the door, but Ellie waved them both off, and got up from the couch. Ashley smiled appreciatively and returned to tending to Spinner's hand.

"I bowled a fifty-three!", Tyler exclaimed proudly, pulling out the score sheet the desk clerk had printed up for him. Ashley's head shot up and she smiled at her son.

"Nice work little man!", Jimmy congratulated, and was just about to give Ty a hug, when the boy leaped from his lap.

"DADDY!", he cried and ran over to Craig, who was now standing in the room.

All heads immediately turned.

"Hey kiddo", Craig replied, holding up his hand for a high-five. Tyler jumped as high as he could, but still didn't reach, so Craig just moved on.

"I bowled a fifty-three Daddy", the boy announced, and ran back over to Jimmy, grabbing the paper from his hand, to show his father.

"Bowling, eh?", Craig chuckled, indifference lacing his voice. He patted the top of Tyler's head, but ignored the page his son was waving at him.

In the mean time, Ashley had risen from her seat, as did most everyone else, and was walking toward him. "Craig, Manny", she greeted evenly, as they all met up in the middle of the room. Tyler abandoned the the paper he was waving, tossing it onto the coffee table, and raced to his mothers side.

"Hey Ash", Craig replied enthusiastically, enveloping her in an awkward half-hug. They broke apart quickly and Craig stepped forward a few paces, then lent down, "Jimmy man". Jimmy returned the gesture, albeit silently. Craig gave him a friendly clap on the shoulder, before letting go, to address the rest of the gang. "What kinda birthday party is this...no balloons or streamers...what, no cake?", he asked playfully, after surveying the room.

Ashley let out an incredulous snicker. "His birthday party was_ last _weekend Craig", she replied, her voice wavering slightly.

"Shit, you're kidding me. I missed it?", he exclaimed, rather loudly. Running an agitated hand through his hair, he was completely oblivious to the shocked stares he was now getting. "Wait. No. I talked to Joey a few days ago, and he said that they were coming up this weekend...".

"Right. Because they couldn't make it last weekend", Ashley explained flatly. "Angie had a skating tournament. They came by yesterday".

Craig chuckled and shrugged, "Well, at least I'm not too late. His birthday's what...the nineteenth...right?".

Jimmy cringed at the words, as if they burned him. "Thirteenth", he corrected...the first words he'd spoken since Craig's arrival.

"Daddy", Tyler called, pulling on Craig's sleeve for his attention. "I got jeans, a sweater, and spider-man pajamas, with slippers from Grandpa Joey and Di and two spider-man videos from Angie yesterday", Tyler announced ecstatically. "And a video game from Marco and a drawing set from El and a...".

"Yeah, and I bet you want more, huh?", Craig interrupted, and Tyler nodded exuberantly. Craig looked over his shoulder at Manny, who stepped forward, and pulled a giant garbage sized gift bag out from behind her.

"WOOOW!", Tyler let out a stuttered gasp, and looked up at his father.

"Go ahead", he laughed, motioning to package, which Tyler immediately began tearing into. Craig then turned to Ashley. "Listen, I'm really sorry about last week. I wanna make it up to him...".

Ashley sighed dismissively, "Don't bother Craig...".

"No really. I'm gonna be crazy busy while I'm in town and I won't have the chance to...", he paused and turned around. "Manny, run to the store and pick up whatever we'd need for a seven-year-olds birthday party...".

Jimmy shook his head in disbelief...it might have been funny, if it wasn't so damn pathetic..."He's six Craig".

"Six, right", Craig amended, pulling a wad of cash out of his back pocket and handing it to Manny.

"What does he like?", she asked sheepishly.

Ashley gave a half-shrug. "Super heroes, sports, music...he likes everything".

Craig nodded, as if he actually had a clue, "Yeah, get a cake, balloons, ice cream...you know".

Manny moved hesitantly and Jimmy inched forward, "He likes chocolate ice cream, and yellow cake...no filling". She nodded at turned to pass a just waking Julia over to Craig, who immediately put her down. Paige gently scooped the dazed toddler up and brought her over to the couch where she was sitting with Marco. Manny then reached down for the baby carrier that was sitting at Craig's feet.

"You can leave her too, it's really no trouble", Ashley offered genuinely, looking down at the slumbering infant.

Manny smiled appreciatively, but shook her head regretfully, "Still nursing".

"Here Manny, I'll go for you", Marco volunteered, stunned a lack of regard Craig was showing for his family.

"Thanks", she let out a relieved sigh, and handed over the money.

"Hey Marco, buddy...wait up", Craig called out, just as Marco was getting his coat from the closet. He turned back to the rest of the gang. "You guys eat yet?".

Jimmy spoke up, "We were just gonna order some...".

"It's pizza night", Tyler cut in, momentarily pausing in his unwrapping, to enlighten his father.

"That sounds great", Craig chuckled, then looked back over at Jimmy. "You got beer right?".

He nodded, "We should probably have some left over from last week...", then paused to glance over at Ashley. "We don't drink it, so...".

"But they always keep it on hand for me", Spinner chuckled as he rose from the couch. "You want one?", he asked Craig, before heading to the kitchen.

Marco took in the exchange. "I'll pick up some more", he announced, and headed out to the store.

Craig and Manny were just...finally...getting out of there coats when Spinner returned with a arm full of beer bottles. He handed one to Craig and was about to offer one to Manny, "Oh no, I can't", she refused politely.

"Right, still nursing", Spinner mumbled uncomfortably, and headed back over to the couch.

"No, actually...", she began, but Craig beat her to it.

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around around her waist. "We're trying for a boy this time", he announced, patting his hand against her barely noticeable stomach.

"Wow man, congratulations", Spinner exclaimed, jumping back up and offering his hand...while the others sat there stuned. He could be really clueless sometimes.

"Yeah, it kinda surprised us a little too", Craig revealed, stepping over Julia and Tyler, to get to the couch. "We really weren't trying or anything...", he trailed off as he sat. "That reminds me...how are things going in the baby-making business for you two", he asked casually.

Jimmy visibly tensed, Ashley nearly toppled over and Paige and Ellie were left agape at the insensitivity of that question. "They're going", Jimmy spat irritatedly.

"Good. I know you've been trying for...", Craig's words faded as he eased back into the couch cushions. He placed his arm around Manny's shoulders and squeezed, "You know what usually works for Manny and me...".

"Standing in the same room", Ellie quipped sarcastically, from her spot on the floor where she was playing with Tyler and Julia.

Craig was just about to respond to that, when Tyler saved the day. "Look what I got from Daddy", he exclaimed, holding up a navy blue t-shirt with white writing. Ashley took the shirt from Tyler and read it. "What does it say?", he asked sheepishly.

Ashley cleared her throat. "It says...'My Dad really** is **a rock star'...", she answered, nearly choking on the words.

Tyler's eyes widened. "Can I wear it Mommy?", he begged. Ashley nodded, almost reluctantly, and helped him out of his sweatshirt. "Manning", Tyler noted the name across the back shoulders. "Cool". He admired his new shirt for a second, then rattled off the seeming endless list of other gifts he had received. "...and a new Playstation, with five games".

"How about a new baby, too?", Craig queried, once the list was complete.

Tyler's hopeful eyes fell upon his mother and step-father. "At Dad's house", Ashley tried to let him down as easily as possible. "Manny's having another baby".

Tyler's smile dissolved into a full pout. "I told you Santa was gonna go to the wrong house, Mom", he cried.

Ashley felt everyone staring at her, and her stomach dropped. "Tyler asked Santa for a baby brother...", she explained softly, almost painfully. She had never mentioned her sons request to Jimmy and she knew that it, and finding out about it in this way, would tear him up inside. "...for this house".

As expected, Jimmy avoided Ashley's gaze, as he quietly excused himself from the room, "I'm gonna order the food now".

Craig settled further into the couch cushions."Great, 'cause I'm starving", he declared sleepily.

Ashley leaned forward, with her elbows on her knees and tried to rub the tension from her aching temples...it was going to be a very long next few days.

* * *

A nice long one...I hope it makes up some, for the long gap in updates. I have to say, the ending is what took so damn long, and the sad this is...I'm still not completely satisfied with it. Oh well, hopefully the next one will be better.

Thanks for reading, and please review.

Degrassi is not mine.


	4. Open house

My note…I'm trying to keep the time line as consistent as possible, and only skip a few months at a time, but I need to age Tyler properly, to fit the story lines I have planned. This chapter is a plot builder, so it will be significantly shorter then the last.

THE EX FACTOR

CHAPTER 4: OPEN HOUSE

**_September 19, 2012_**

The private parochial school Craig _insisted _Tyler be enroll in for kindergarten, seemed like a great idea at the time...it was only three blocks from home, religion was part of the curriculum so there was no need for additional classes, and Craig was footing the bill...that is, until his child support checks started becoming more infrequent and less predictable, and Jimmy was forced to take on extra hours at work, to keep the boy there.

So, when it came time for first grade, Ashley and Jimmy took it upon themselves to switch Tyler over to the public school. The one they had both gone to...together.

"I didn't think you'd make it", Ashley sighed with relief as her husband pulled up to her side.

"I didn't think I was going to make it here either", Jimmy chuckled breathlessly and tugged gently on her hand...the universal sign that stood for 'get down here and kiss me'. "Where's Tyler?", he asked, trying futilely to see amid the mass of parents gathering in front of the school.

"Playground", Ashley giggled, motioning over her shoulder. "He said he was going to watch for you from the top of the lookout. He couldn't see anything from down here".

"Yeah, I know how he feels", Jimmy quipped, winking playfully up at Ashley. She rolled her eyes dramatically and smirk, the most common reaction she had to her husbands sense of humor. Jimmy returned Ashley's smile and motioned over his shoulder, "I should go find him".

From his perch, Tyler could see Jimmy coming up the sidewalk. He was about to head down the spiral slide and call out to his stepfather, when a voice stopped him. "Check out the dude in the wheelchair", chuckled one of the older boys.

"I wonder if he's one of the dads", his chubby friend to the right added with a giggle.

The first boy shook his head. "I feel sorry for that kid", he quipped, a frown that was a cross between disgust and pity, gracing his face.

"W-why?", Tyler asked meekly.

The boy took off his baseball cap as he turned to face Tyler, and placed a hand on the younger boys shoulder. "Cause kid...cripples can't be good dads", he stated ignorantly, with all of the wisdom of his vast twelve years.

"Yeah, it's not like he can play or do fun things with his kid", the friend concurred.

Their words were beginning to stir confusion up in Tyler...sure there were a few things that he and Jimmy weren't able to do together, but it wasn't that big of a deal, and they always had a lot of fun...

"That would totally suck, having a dad that couldn't play football, or go bike riding, or...".

"Or walk", the chubby one snorted, and they both starting laughing...as did many of the other kids.

"Yeah, my little sister can walk, and she's not even a year old yet", another little girl added, naively.

Tyler was trying bravely to fight back the tears that were starting to well, as he sank back into the corner of the lookout. Thankfully, it was only a matter of seconds before a myriad of names were called out, and the other kids went scampering over to their parents.

As the crowd huddled into the school, Ashley looked over her shoulder, to where he husband and son should be, but found only Jimmy, with a look of dread covering his face...and raced over to his side. "Where is he?", she asked breathlessly.

"I don't know", Jimmy gasped in reply. "I wasn't able to spot him in the group of kids playing, so I called out his name...but that was about the same time the other parents called for their kids...and when they all ran toward the school at the same time...".

His words trailed off, and Ashley could hear the pain that laced them. "Maybe you just didn't see him", she suggested hopefully, even though her stomach was twisting into knots. "He's probably inside waiting for us".

Jimmy acknowledged Ashley's suggestion with a nod, and turned to follow her. "Ty", he called out as he they slowly made their way back to the school entrance.

"Tyler", Ashley parroted, her eyes scanning wildly for her little boy.

"There he is", Jimmy shouted, pointing over large oak tree near the swing set.

Ashley ran ahead and scooped up her son. "Oh honey, did you get lost?", she cried, her tone both relieved and sympathetic. Tyler shook his head and sniffled. "Then why are you crying?", she questioned, just as Jimmy pulled up next to them. He reached his hand out to rub the boys back.

Tyler lifted his head and looked between his mother and step father. "I don't wanna go in", he sniffled.

"Why?", Ashley asked incredulously...from all accounts, Tyler loved school, and couldn't wait for this open house so his parents could see his desk and meet his teachers.

He took a hesitant look back, at Jimmy. "My stomach hurts", he whispered tentatively, knowing full well that lying was wrong...although his tummy was starting to become slightly sore from all of the crying he was doing.

Ashley glanced worriedly over at Jimmy as she felt Tyler's forehead for a fever. "Okay, I can take you home if you'd like", she offered comfortingly, when she felt the clamminess of his skin. "...and Jimmy can go to your class...".

"NO", Tyler practically shouted, startling everyone. "I want you to go", he told his mother, as he let his eyes sweep the surroundings again. "Jimmy can take me home".

Oblivious of Tyler's true intent, Jimmy smiled when the boy 'chose' him over Ashley. "Okay", she nodded and willingly passed the boy over to his step father.

Tyler immediately slid off of his lap. "Don't you wanna ride?", Jimmy asked, surprised that he was passing up the opportunity to do what he loved best. Tyler shook his head grumpily, and wiped the itchy tear stains from his cheeks.

"I'll see you at home", Ashley stated, as she rose to kiss the tops of both their heads, then walked toward the entrance. She glanced over her shoulder one more time to see Tyler lagging behind, and Jimmy slowly down to keep up with his pace.

She really hoped Tyler wasn't getting sick so soon into first grade.

* * *

Ashley returned home about two and a half hours later, to an eerily quiet house. Passing through the kitchen, she found Jimmy sitting at the dining room table, with a stacks of books and papers surrounding him. "How was your evening?", she asked, snaking her arms around his shoulders.

"Okay", he answered with a drawn out sigh as he stretched.

"How's Tyler?", Ashley queried, but didn't wait for an answer after seeing his initial reaction. "He didn't throw up, did he?", she groaned.

Jimmy smiled and shook his head at Ashley's expression...she never did fare well when it came to that type of stomach upset. "No, he didn't", he assured her with a gentle chuckle. "He just seemed...off". For back of a better term, Tyler was acting strangely un-Tyler-like.

"Off?", Ashley asked curiously.

"Yeah, didn't want to take a bath...", Jimmy paused when he noticed the look Ashley was giving him. "...but I made him take one anyway". There was always a slight play-fullness between this couple, and Ashley smiled back at her husband. "Didn't want to read a bed time story or have a snack...just went right to bed".

"Weird", Ashley murmured, and got comfortable in the seat next to Jimmy. "All of his teachers said that he was doing great in school, a polite and well adjusted boy, friendly and...".

"Ash, he just had a stomach ache", Jimmy interrupted her concerned rambling, with a chuckle.

"I know", she sighed heavily. "It's just with the accident, the move, having to share custody with Craig, changing schools...".

"He's still a polite, friendly, well adjusted little boy", Jimmy cut in softly, as he caressed her cheek and eased her fears. Ashley nodded in agreement and let the subject slide for now.

"So he's asleep already?", she asked, her casualness almost suggestive. Jimmy grin widened and he nodded. "And this can wait 'til tomorrow?", her eyes swept over the papers Jimmy was working on. Another nod and Ashley rose from her seat, the seductive sway of her hips beckoning Jimmy to follow her to their bedroom for much needed intimate time...

...until their tenderness was shattered by cries coming from Tyler's room...

* * *

Hmmm, curious. Eh? I know how insensitive kids on the playground could be(having three younger sisters in pre/grade school), so I don't think I was too off on that. Tyler's reaction...he's smart, but only six and a half, so I think that maybe, even with how much he loves Jimmy, others opinions would be intimidating and have a huge impression on him. Well, that's what I'm aiming to explore, anyway.

Like I said before this chapter is a filler that's setting us up for what is to come...that I figured I should get it up while on this roll I seem to be on(don't expect it to keep going this smoothly...I'm sure there a stone in the road somewhere:). But as for now, I'm going to go and enjoy this beautiful day!

Degrassi is not mine.


	5. Soccer Dad?

My note…Please don't hate me for leaving the last chapter hanging there, with only a cliffhanger ending. There will be some follow-up from that storyline in this chapter, as well as some minor references made in subsequent chapters, but no immediate continuation. Sorry.

THE EX FACTOR

CHAPTER 5: SOCCER DAD?

**_March 3-4, 2013_**

Though the nightmares of kids laughing at him and teasing him, had died down...Tyler continued with this charade he'd started, after quickly realizing how well it was working for him. I wasn't that he was intentionally lying, in fact, it wasn't as if he was lying at all when he told people his _dad_ wasn't around because he was a big, famous rock star.

In the speech he gave when he was 'student of the week', Tyler explained that he lived, the majority of the time, here in Toronto with his mom and step dad. How they lived in a big blue house with a swing set in the backyard. How he was learning to play the guitar and piano and liked to sing. He told of his desire for a baby brother or sister, but since it didn't look like that would be would happening any time soon, he'd be just as happy...with a puppy. He even brought in some pictures to share with the class...making sure the one of him, Jimmy and Ashley, was the cropped, seated pose from last years Christmas card. And while he mostly boasted about Craig, Tyler did talk about his mother and mentioned that his stepfather was "a really busy lawyer, who's awesome at playing basketball".

The word wheelchair, however, failed to make it out of his mouth.

Leaving the monthly calendars in his desk, Tyler would 'forget' about most school activities. Sometimes though, he would have to tell his mother about the really important things that required a parents attendance, but did so only on the day of...which rarely ever gave Jimmy enough time to rearrange his schedule. And when Jimmy was actually able to get the time off, Tyler would just beg to stay home with him...and always got his way.

At home it was like nothing had changed...in public though, it was a different story. Always the one to pal around with Jimmy, Tyler was now preferring to take shopping trips and run errands with his mother. Insisting that she drop him off at birthday parties and for play dates, using the excuse that the house in question "probably has stairs".

Jimmy took no offense to this, misinterpreting the boy's embarrassment, for concern. Something which had never have even been an issue...until now.

* * *

Ashley heavily shuffled into the master bedroom, and threw herself onto the bed with a dramatic sigh. Jimmy glanced up from the arduous task that was changing into his pajamas, and grinned at his wife. Foregoing the t-shirt for now, he hauled himself onto the bed. "What's wrong with _you_?", he teased playfully, laying on his side, with his head resting on his hand, so he could look at her.

Ashley sighed again,"Tyler wants to play soccer".

"And that's a bad thing?", he chuckled, maneuvering himself upward and over, so that he was right next to her, hip to hip.

Ashley took a moment to admire her husbands rippling chest, before answering, "Well yeah, kind of". Her reply, however, did not contain any of the sarcasm Ashley intended it to have...having found herself deliciously overcome by the sensation of having Jimmy so close.

"Why?", he queried casually, tucking a curl behind Ashley's ear. The soft caress of Jimmy's hand running through her hair, was slowly relaxing her. "Don't most seven year old boys want to play soccer?", he asked playfully, when she didn't answer his previous question.

Ashley dismissed Jimmy's previous advances and shot straight up, so she was now sitting on the edge of the bed. "Yeah but most seven year old boys aren't pieced together with plates, pins and screws", she retorted. Jimmy could tell she was on the verge of tears, even without seeing her face, as her back was to him. Wanting to fore go the effort and disruptive jostling pulling himself upright would cause, but feeling the need to comfort his wife...Jimmy reached his hand out to cover hers. The action caused Ashley to glance over her at him, "I didn't have the heart to tell him he couldn't".

Jimmy traced circles with his finger, on the top of Ashley's hand. "I still don't see why he can't", he shrugged.

Ashley shot an incredulous look over her shoulder. "Jimmy, you know his doctors strongly advised against him playing any contact sports", she argued. "And trying to protect a ball and get it into a net while dodging other players might be considered a contact sport".

"Yeah...nothing like wheelchair basketball", he quipped pointedly, a small smirk playing across his lips.

Ashley couldn't help but smile at that and playfully swung her legs onto the bed, to sit cross-legged in front of him. "The way you guys go at it...".

"And you still let me play", Jimmy reminded her as he pushed up from his elbow, and shifted his weight to his hand. "Ash, we both happen to know quite a few people who have been pieced together with plates, pins and screws...and all of us are doing pretty okay".

"I know", Ashley conceded, her long fingers lingering on Jimmy's cheek for a few seconds, before she slowly let them trail over his chest and shoulder, then down the strong arm supporting him. She leaned in to kiss the fading yellowish bruise that was over his collar bone, "But that doesn't mean I don't worry... about the both of you".

Jimmy nodded in understanding, his smile broadening at her palpable concern. "It's okay to worry...", he shrugged casually, "...just don't let your fear stop Tyler from trying something he wants to do". He spoke not only from his own personal experience, but like a father wanting to give his child every available opportunity to grow to be the person that he'd like to be.

And it was starting to work...

"It's not like he wants to play football or hockey where he's constantly being tackled or checked into the boards", Jimmy continued his arguement as if he were in the courtroom. "Contact in a soccer game isn't much harder then taking a spill from a bike or playing a game of one-on-one in the driveway".

Ashley could barely resist the urge to giggled, any longer. Jimmy was becoming almost as excited as Tyler had been when he first asked her, and was looking just as adorable.

"And I was thinking I could give him some pointers on moves and safety", Jimmy added, giving a humble half-shrug. "I was a pretty solid player...back in the day".

"I remember", Ashley replied softly, drinking up every ounce of Jimmy's good mood. "Team captain, if I'm not mistaken".

Jimmy lowered his head self-consciously. "Maybe, if I can swing it at work...I could...", he looked up at Ashley with hopeful eyes, "...I wouldn't mind coaching".

His voice was so soft and insecure, that it took Ashley by surprise. "You'd do that?", she asked, her rhetorical question having a teasing tone to it.

"Of course", he insisted. "That way I could keep an eye on him, and make sure that he's staying safe and not over-doing it".

Ashley's soft "Okay", was lost on Jimmy.

"We'll have to call Dr. Phillips to get the okay...and Ty'll probably need a sports physical anyway...".

"Jimmy...", Ashley cut in, causing his own words to trail off as he anticipated her next ones. "I said it's okay".

There was a flicker of surprise, followed by one of delight. "So we can tell him yes?", he asked exuberantly, moving to complete the original task of dressing for bed as he reached for his t-shirt.

Ashley, anticipating his next action, moved in front of his chair. "Sure", she replied, pulling the shirt from his grasp. There was a seductive glimmer in her eyes as she playfully pushed him back onto the pillows behind him, "But it's going to have to wait 'til tomorrow morning".

* * *

Ashley wasn't surprised when Jimmy got up at his usual time, however, she was surprised to find that he didn't climb back into bed with her, after finishing with his morning routine.

"Hey you", she greeted blearily as she padded into the kitchen, to find Jimmy at the stove.

"Morning beautiful", he chirped, laying his spatula down. Jimmy quickly pushed over to his wife and pulled her down onto his lap for a kiss. Once their morning greetings were complete, he headed back to the stove, with a detour to the table to drop off Ashley at her waiting kitchen chair...already pulled out for her.

Puzzled by his demeanor, Ashley briefly considered checking his forehead for fever. It's not that Jimmy wasn't always this sincere, he was the biggest gentleman Ashley knew, it was just...after a long, grueling week at the office, followed by a Saturday filled with non-stop, places to go, people to see...Sunday's were usually the only time, Jimmy had any time, to rest.

"What are you doing?", she chuckled incredulously.

"Making breakfast", he answered casually.

"I can see that", she retorted. "What I'd like to know is...".

"Bacon", Tyler yelped, as he ran over to the stove.

Jimmy pivoted, a million megawatt smile lighting up his face. "Not only do we have bacon...but we also have maple sausage, scrambled eggs and pancakes".

"Whoa...awesome", Tyler gasped, giving Jimmy a high five. "Is it some body's birthday?", he turned to his mother, and asked innocently.

"No sweetie, it's no body's birthday", Ashley giggled, ruffling his hair before heading over to the refrigerator.

"Just Sunday", Jimmy added simply.

"And I don't have school today?", Tyler cheered loudly.

Ashley sighed, "Well, actually...".

"I have school today?", Tyler asked, his eyes wide with horror.

"No, but we were planning on going to church with Grandma and Grandpa Brooks today", she hesitated when Tyler furrowed his brow in confusion. "And they have a Sunday school class for all the kids...", there was another break, only this one was caused when the boy let out an audible groan. "Unless you'd rather sit through the service with us...".

"No", Tyler mumbled as he settled heavily into a kitchen chair. "I'll go to Sunday school...".

Ashley glanced over at Jimmy, who was trying his best to hid the smirk that was threatening to break through, and finished pouring the orange juice. "But, there is another reason for this awesome breakfast today...", she left the words hanging to heighten the anticipation.

Jimmy plated the last of the pancakes and handed them off to Ashley. "Your mom and I were talking last night about letting you play soccer...".

"And?", Tyler asked, jumping up onto his knees.

"Annnnnnnd", Ashley drew out, with a mischievous smile.

"We both agreed to let you sign up...", Jimmy paused when Tyler's face lit up and he started bouncing up and down excitedly. "...but only if Dr. Phillips says it's okay".

Tyler leaped off of his seat, and into the arms of Jimmy who was closest to him, first, then into his mothers arms. "And Jimmy's even offered to coach you team", Ashley added elatedly.

Tyler pushed away from Ashley. "No...that's okay", he rebuffed. "You don't have to...".

"But I want to", Jimmy insisted.

The boy shook his head fervently, "No, really...".

"Tyler, what's wrong?", Ashley asked, his strong reaction, stirring up concern inside her. She shared a worried look with Jimmy. "I thought you'd be happy to have Jimmy as your coach".

"But he can't", Ty argued.

Ashley stepped closer to her son, "Why not? I...".

"Because dad said he would". It was a lie, but Tyler was desperate.

"Your dad?", Ashley asked skeptically. Tyler nodded. "The man who can't even get here for the scheduled visits...", she grumbled, but stopped herself before her frustration with Craig, further clouded her judgement. "Honey, your dad lives a few hundred miles away, there is no way he can get here every couple of days for practices and games".

"But he promised he would", Tyler cried.

Ashley looked pleadingly over at Jimmy. "That's not a problem Ty...", he proposed calmly, "...your dad can be the head coach and I'll be the assistant...".

"NO", Tyler yelled back, cutting Jimmy off. Shock filled the couples faces. "Just forget it".

Ashley took another step forward, but this time Tyler stepped back. "Ty, I don't underst...".

"If I can't have dad, then I don't want to play", he snipped loudly.

Ashley sighed frustratedly. "Tyler that's ridiculous", she chided. "Jimmy's perfectly willing and able to...".

"No he's not, Mom!", the boy countered, stomping his foot for emphasis, "How can he teach us soccer when he can't even walk?". The words spilled out so fast, Tyler was just as surprised...and equally mortified, that he actually spoke them out loud.

"Tyler?", Ashley gasped, appalled. Tears began to pool in Tyler's eyes. He couldn't bring himself to look at Jimmy, but gauging at how upset his mother was, he figured Jimmy was just as, if not more...so he just stood there with his head hanging down.

Ashley cleared her throat deeply, her initial shock now wearing off, into a bubbling anger. "Tyler, that was totally uncalled for", she scolded firmly. "I think you owe Jimmy an apology...". The boy didn't respond, he just turned his back. "Tyler James Brooks, I sa...".

"It's not Brooks", he grumbled and started walking away.

"What did you say?", she managed through clenched teeth.

"I said it's not Brooks", Tyler cried, spinning around to look at his mother. "It's not Brooks and it's not Kerwin...it's Manning". The tears were freely flowing now...for both of them. "MANNING!", he screamed, running out of the room.

"You come back here right now, young man", Ashley found her self screaming back, "TYLER!".

"Just let him go Ash", a soft, pained voice called out from behind her. Ashley turned, to see Jimmy just sitting there, utterly frozen.

Ashley shook her head. "No Jimmy, he needs to come back here and apologize for...".

"For what Ash?", he looked up at her, and the devastated look in his eyes, nearly broke her heart. "For telling the truth...for expressing what he really feels?".

Fearing her trembling legs wouldn't hold her up anymore, Ashley lowered herself into the nearest kitchen chair and reached out for Jimmy's hands. "Jimmy, I really don't think...".

"He's right though", Jimmy cut in slipping his hands from her and placing them, shakily, on the rims of his chair. Ashley wrinkled her face in confusion. "I wouldn't be able to do much as a soccer coach anyway", he paused in preparation to push off, but found his arms weren't working right either.

"C'mon Jimmy, you know that's not true", she called out pleadingly.

Jimmy shrugged heavily. It really didn't matter...good coach or not, Tyler didn't want him. He was ashamed of him. Jimmy's biggest fear had come true. Conjuring every bit of waning strength he could muster, Jimmy was finally able to move forward, "It's okay Ash...".

Stunned silent, Ashley could only sit there and watch her husbands retreating back, until it disappeared from view. She turned back, her watery eyes scanning wildly around the room, to find a stove full of food...but an empty table.

* * *

I fought with that ending for a very long time...(EDITED again-9/29-hope this one is better). I also hope the characterization is believable, I know Tyler may sound a little too mature in the argument scene, for a seven year old(unless you've seen my little sis. she is the sweetest thing in the world, and it hardly ever happens...but damn, that girl can hold her own in an argument), but I needed this dialogue, and not only for the actual context, but the emotional content, as well. Happy reading!

Degrassi is not mine.


	6. Baby blues

My note...Yeah, that last one was pretty depressing. Sorry about that. We are past the half-way point of this story(much farther than I can say for HAD:), and I'm happy to tell you that there will be a light at the end of this tunnel...but not before I slather on a little more drama and angst--of course.

THE EX FACTOR

CHAPTER 6: BABY BLUES

**_October 26, 2013_**

"I really appreciate you guys coming early to help me set up", Ashley smiled appreciatively at her two best friends.

"Of course, what else are friends for", Paige exclaimed, playfully dismissing Ashley's concern with a wave of her magic wand.

"Anything is better than how I usually spend my Saturday nights...in front of my computer, with only a pint of ice cream and my weekly edits to keep me company", Ellie sighed sarcastically.

"Oh, then I'm so glad you could find the time in your busy schedule to pencil us in. I mean it's been weeks since I've talked to you, and even longer since I last saw you", Ashley quipped, playfully at first, but her tone quickly picking up a hint of seriousness, as she looked over at her best friend critically.

A mask of guilt covered Ellie's face, and she averted her eyes to the floor. "I didn't mean it like that Ash...", there was an uncomfortable pause. Ellie glanced over at Paige for some kind of assurance, "...I really have been busy with the newspaper...".

"Don't apologize El...I understand", Ashley cut in sympathetically. "I'm just glad you could come", she added, and affectionately looped her arm over Ellie's shoulder. Ashley let out a small giggled, "But you didn't have to come already dressed in your costume...the party doesn't start 'til six".

"I didn't", Ellie chuckled, and self-consciously looked down at her outfit...over sized black mini-dress with black leggings. "The rest is in the car".

Paige unsuccessfully tried to hold back her laughter. "Oh God, El...I am so sorry", Ashley giggled. "I thought you were coming as a witch or black cat or something".

"I'm actually a pumpkin", Ellie stated bashfully, sharing in the lighthearted merriment, with her own good-natured chuckle.

Ashley reached out for a hug, and Ellie complied, but in a slightly stand-offish way. Perplexed, but not feeling like making a big deal of something that was probably nothing, Ashley quickly backed away, and left Ellie with the task of opening another bag of chips. It was only when she glanced over her shoulder, to see Ellie passing Paige a curious glance, did Ashley become mildly suspicious.

"So, just how did you get our handsome James to actually agree to a birthday party?", Paige asked casually, taking it upon herself to quickly change the subject.

Ashley brushed aside the previous exchange. "He didn't really", she replied . Both Paige and Ellie gave Ashley incredulous looks. "What?", she asked innocently, handing the punch bowl to Paige. "It's not like it's some kind of surprise", she reasoned as she bustled about the kitchen. "He knows we always have a little something the weekend of Halloween...it just so happens that this year, our parents will be here too".

"Not to mention the minor detail that there will cake, presents and singing...all in his honor", Paige quipped playfully.

"So I'm incorporating his birthday into the mix", Ashley argued in her defense. "I just wanted to do something fun for him this year...".

Ashley's words trailed off softly, causing Ellie to glance back over at Paige . "It must be really hard for Jimmy to have to celebrate his birthday, so soon after the anniversary of the shooting", she stated solemnly. Ashley's head snapped up, caught a little off guard by the emotion-filled crack in Ellie's voice.

Paige stopped stirring the punch and laid the spoon she was using, on the counter top. "Wow, that's right...it's been nine years already", she shook her head disbelievingly. "...and next year will be ten...".

Ashley looked up to see two sets of expectant eyes, watching her. "I guess the anniversary of the shooting is always a difficult time of the year...and this one seems to have hit Jimmy harder than previous years...", she agreed, then turned away and focused her attention back to the appetisers she was fixing. "In fact...this year as a whole, hasn't been very good for us...".

Paige flashed a glance over at Ellie, then took a step closer to Ashley. "Ash?"

Ashley let out a heavy, pained sigh, and pressed her hands firmly on the counter top. "And just when I think everything else is falling into place and things are finally looking up...", her voice faltered, and her shoulders slumped.

Paige took another step and place a tentative hand on Ashley's back. "My God Ash...what happened?", she whispered worriedly.

There was a soft sniffle, followed by a rueful chuckle...almost as if she were clearing it from her throat. Ashley shook her head, and slowly turned around to face her friends. "I-I'm sorry guys", she stuttered, her eyes lowered in embarrassment.

"What is it Ash?", Ellie asked next, moving forward to close the circle that had formed. "Aren't things getting any better between Jimmy and Tyler?".

Ashley gave a small half shrug, as she wrung the dish towel in her hands. "Yeah, sure...somewhat, I guess...", she hesitated, then sighed again,"It's not really things with Tyler right now". Slowly, her eyes began to lift, "Our petition to foster fell through".

"Oh Ash", Paige gasped.

"I am so sorry", Ellie whispered.

Touched by her friends concern, Ashley forced a small smile onto her lips, "It was a pretty bitter pill to swallow, considering this was our first step in the adoption process...and since we had to postpone our fertility treatments because of insurance again...". The pitying looks from her friends, caused Ashley to trail off. "But this was only the first agency we contacted, so maybe we'll have better luck somewhere else", she added, trying her best to sound optimistic.

"I'm sure things will start looking up soon", Paige offered encouragingly.

Ashley nodded hopefully. "I mean with the baby boom that's been going around the Degrassi alumni, lately...maybe I won't be very far behind...", her unsteady voice trailed off once more, but she quickly steeled herself. "I read in the school newsletter that Heather Sinclair and her latest husband had a boy earlier this year, Toby said Emma's baby is due any day now, and Liberty's shower is next month...", she paused, chuckling lightly, then added in jest "...next thing you Craig'll probably call up to tell us Manny's pregnant again?".

The playfulness of Ashley's quip, quickly dissipated when she notice Ellie shift uncomfortably under Paige's pointed look. Misinterpreting their reactions, Ashley gasped, "Oh God...Manny's pregnant again?".

The uncomfortable silence that followed, unnerved Ashley slightly...as did the imploring glare Paige was giving Ellie.

Ellie swallowed hard and took a small step forward. "Not Manny Ash...", she confessed softly, smoothing her fluttering dress over the small bulge of her abdomen.

Ashley's eyes widened in surprise. "Holy crap. El?", she gasped as she pulled her best friend into a vise-like embrace. They held each other tight for a second, before Ashley beckoned Paige over with a wave of her hand. "When...how..._who_?", Ashley sputtered, when the trio finally broke apart.

Ellie wiped her damp cheeks with her sleeves, and broke out into a teary smile, at Ashley's obvious excitement. "Well, it...um, actually wasn't planned...at all", she divulged, biting her lower lip self-consciously. "I'm due next spring...well, not actually spring... the first week of March...the fourth...".

"El, that's like, only four months away!", Ashley exclaimed, reaching out to lay her hand on Ellie's tummy. "And when were you planning on telling everyone?", she scolded playfully...but when Ellie's smile faded, and Paige looked away, the reality became painfully obvious to Ashley. "When were you going to tell _me_?".

"I tried Ash. Really I did. But I just didn't know how to get the words out right", Ellie admitted sheepishly. Her chin trembled and a fresh tear fell down her cheek. " You guys have been through so much, and I...".

Ashley took a sobbing Ellie into her arms again. "Oh El", she sighed and ran a comforting hand up and down her friends back. "What Jimmy and I are going through...", Ashley faltered slightly, before breaking the embrace. She gave Ellie a genuine smile. "...you didn't have to keep this...especially something this big...from us".

"So you're not mad?", Ellie inquired, apprehensively.

"That your pregnant?", Ashley asked incredulously. Ellie nodded. "Of course not", Ashley insisted, pulling her and Paige into another hug.

And soon, the room was filled happy sniffling and warm giggles...

"The pumpkin hunting was a success", Jimmy's called out triumphantly, as he and the boys rounded the corner. "Do you know how hard it is to find good pumpkins, just five days before...".

They stopped dead in their tracks.

"Are we interrupting something?", Marco asked cautiously.

Paige chuckled as she broke the embrace. "No", she replied, wiping at her eyes. "Just some good, old-fashioned female bonding".

"I know what you mean...", Spinner groaned, and motioned over to Jimmy, Marco and Tyler "...the past hour with these three almost brought be to tears too".

"Everything okay?", Jimmy asked hesitantly as he looked up at Paige, and gave a small push forward.

Ashley backed away from Ellie and held her at arms length. "Your my best friend El", she stated softly, "and I'm so happy for you". Jimmy moved closer to them. "I just wish you would have told us sooner", she added ardently.

"Told us what?",Jimmy queried curiously, looking up between his wife and their friend.

Ashley glanced down at her husband and smiled, "Ellie's pregnant!".

Jimmy broke out into a wide grin. "That's awesome, El", he congratulated genuinely, reaching his arms out for a hug, which Ellie eagerly accepted. "Thank God it finally happened to someone we actually like", he teased. Ellie smiled back and squeezed the hand Jimmy was holding onto.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me you were seeing someone", Ashley scolded playfully while flashing Ellie a suggestive smirk.

"Yeah, who's the proud Papa?", Jimmy pressed.

The room fell eerily silent, save for the thud of the huge pumpkin that hit the table hard, when it slipped from Spinner's grasp. Marco looked nervously over at Paige. Ellie opened her mouth to speak, but instead looked like she was going to throw up."Um, I...it...".

"It's me", Spinner muttered softly as he put his arm around Ellie's shoulder, and locked eyes with her. "I'm the father".

* * *

Yeah I know...it's pretty out there, but this story is extremely AU, so why not? Plus I have this urge to write Spellie, that just wont leave me alone. I know I left the ending hanging slightly, but there will be some insight to Jimmy and Ashley's reactions in the next chapter, although not in a typical way(Sorry, but I have to find different ways to keep my readers interested and excited).

I was going to post this tomorrow on her b-day, but neither I, nor Kaycee, could wait.

Degrassi is not mine.


	7. A new bond

My note...I'm going to try a little something different and use flashbacks to tie in the content from previous chapters as well as some things that were not covered before....I hope it's not too hard to follow(it's not for me, but then again I wrote it, so...).

THE EX FACTOR

CHAPTER 7: A NEW BOND

**_February 28, 2014 6:19am_**

"Ty, you okay back there?", Jimmy queried, looking into the rear-view mirror, just as Ashley was walking out of the garage.

A sleepy "Yeah", was the only reply from the back seat.

Ashley stowed the few items in the trunk and slipped into the passenger seat next to her husband. "Ready?", she asked anxiously, looking over at him.

Jimmy couldn't help but nod and smile back at his wife. Her eyes were shining and her cheeks were flushed, whether it was from the brisk winter air or the obvious excitement she was trying hard to contain, was hard to determine. Jimmy figured it was a little of both.

"Only if you are", he replied, a playfully teasing tone lacing his voice. Ashley nodded excitedly. Jimmy shifted the gear in reverse, and pushed the accelerator control forward. "So what exactly happened last night?".

"I guess El was having dinner with her parents, when she started having some back pain", Ashley began. "She didn't think anything of it at first, but then when she started throwing up, her mom panicked, and they rushed her to the hospital. Spin headed there right from work....".

"Which is why we're here picking up her things", Jimmy cut in, finishing off his statement with a soft chuckle.

"Exactly", Ashley nodded affirmatively, and settled into her seat. "Spin said that, originally, they were going to send El home because she was only in the very begining stages of labor, but her blood pressure was a little high, and she has some mild edema, which is perfectly normal for this late in the pregnancy, but since it was so close to her due date and she's already dilated to two and completely effaced....they decided they were going to induce".

Jimmy had only a vague idea what the medical jargon Ashley spewed, meant; but what he did know is that it was Ellie's greatest wish to have both her and Spinner's best friends involved in the birth of their baby...and that said baby was now clearly on it's way.

"We just need to drop Tyler off at my mom's first, then get this stuff to the hospital", Ashley said, smiling as she looked down at the plush toy ferret in her lap. Spinner's voice rang out in her head..."Don't forget the ferret...it's on the nightstand".

And her mind drifted off...

_--January 13, 2006 4:47 pm--_

_"What am I looking for again, Honey?", Robert Kerwin asked, as he rummaged through his daughters overnight bag._

_"A heart...a red clay heart...", she replied through her quick ragged breaths. "It's my focal point"._

_Robert searched wildly, praying to himself that they hadn't left this trinket at home, in the rush to get to the hospital. "Is this it?", he finally asked, holding up the gnarled mass of pottery that a looked more like a ruptured spleen, than a heart._

_Ashley smiled and nodded. Robert marveled at how quickly this seemingly pointless item, calmed his daughter. Ashley took it from her father's hand and held it against her heart, before placing it on the table tray in front of her...just as the pain of another contraction began to grip her._

"Hmmmm?", Ashley jumped at the sound of her husbands voice.

"I was asking if you wanted me to call in today", he replied, repeating his question.

"It's totally up to you", she suggested. "But there's really nothing to...."

"Can I stay too?", Tyler talked over his mother's words.

"...do except wait". Ashley finished her previous statement and looked over her shoulder at her son. "This could go on for hours Ty. The baby might not be born until tonight or even tomorrow", she explained. "Which is why you're going by Gramma Kate's...who _will _be taking you to school today".

Tyler slumped back into his seat and mumbled, "Not fair....you and Jimmy get to take the day off and...".

"I'm Ellie's labor coach Ty. Remember? I have to be there", Ashley defended.

Jimmy glanced into the rear view mirror at his step-son. "I think I'll just head into the office this morning, get my stuff done so I can cut out early", he said, loud enough for Tyler to hear him. "I'll swing by and pick Ty up after school, then head over to the hospital together", he added, just for Ashley's ears this time. "You'll keep be posted?"

Ashley smiled and gave his arm a squeeze, "Absolutely".

* * *

Jimmy sat at his desk, trying to concentrate on his work, but only succeeding in rereading the same paragraph for the past half hour. He knew Ashley would call if there was anything to report, and at last check-in, around 9:30, they had just started the induction process...it was now twelve after eleven, and...

This seemed so ridiculous. Jimmy shook his head at his odd behavior....tapping his pen on the desk, watching the clock, checking his cell and work phones to make sure that they were working. He couldn't help it though, he was excited at the prospect of his best friend becoming a father. A wry grin began to form on his lips. I hadn't always been like that though....

--_October 27, 2013 12:16am--_

_Ashley crept up behind her husband and wrapped her arms around his chest, effectively pulling him to a stop. "So, did you have a nice time?", she asked sweetly, and planted a kiss on his cheek._

_"Yeah, it was great", he forced the reply, "Thanks". Just the, Ashley's grasp eased and Jimmy took off toward the master bedroom...leaving her standing there in the middle of the hallway._

_Ashley walked into the bedroom seconds after Jimmy entered, to find him rifling through his pajama drawer. "Everyone seemed to have fun", she recounted cheerfully. Jimmy didn't answer, he just pushed over to the bed, and transferred. "And everyone behaved themselves", she chuckled slightly as she tossed the shoes she'd been carrying, into the closet. "...even Spinner"._

_Ashley turned as Jimmy let out a frustrated sigh, to see him struggling slightly with his pants. "You need some help?", she asked kindly and started toward him._

_"No, I got it", Jimmy replied, grumbling slightly. His was aggravation soon met with success as he managed his legs into the pajama bottoms._

_"I'm still trying to wrap my head around Spinner and Ellie", Ashley chuckled and shook her head disbelievingly, as she took a seat on the edge of the mattress. "..and not just them being together...". When Jimmy didn't respond, Ashley looked over her shoulder to see him, socks in hand, staring down at the floor, or maybe it was his feet. __"It's hard to think of them as a couple", she continued, "...let alone parents-to-be"._

_"Yeah well, shit like that happens when you get drunk, jump in bed with someone, and don't use a condom". __It was then that Ashley heard the bitterness, or maybe it was sadness, in Jimmy's voice, and she was taken aback"At least it happens like that for most people", he muttered as he discarded the socks he was still holding, and returned to his chair. __"Spin never wanted kids, ever. He's said it a million times", his frustration was clearly evident now, "He still doesn't know if he even wants this one..."._

_Ashley felt a little piece of her die inside and she moved closer to him. "Babe?", she called out pleadingly, but Jimmy just brushed off her advances and pushed off toward the master bath._

_"I've gotta get ready for bed"._

* * *

The call came in on Jimmy's cell phone as he was sitting in his car, waiting in the student pick-up line, at Tyler's school. Ellie was just about ready to push. So when they got there and learned that nature was on the slow side today, Jimmy decided to take Tyler down to the hospital cafeteria.

"Are you excited to meet your new baby cousin?", Jimmy asked over their snack of chocolate pudding.

Tyler shrugged indifferently, "I guess". He swallowed a spoonful of pudding, then looked back up at Jimmy, and corrected, "But it's not actually my cousin, ya know".

"Right", Jimmy replied, trying hard to mask his disappointment. They'd been down this road before, and it wasn't pretty....

---_December 9, 2012--_

_"Smells great", Jimmy exclaimed as he pulled up to the kitchen table for breakfast._

_Ashley smiled, walking over to her husband and placing a kiss on his cheek as she set the plate of eggs and sausage in front of him. "Bubbe said we could come early today, if we want to, since it's the weekend...". _

_"Mom, why do we hafta go to Bubbe's again?", Tyler interrupted through a mouthful of scrambled eggs._

_"Because today is the first day of Hanukkah", she answered simply._

_"But we're not Jewish", he countered. Jimmy raised his brow and smirked, marveling at how clever his little step-son was becoming._

_Ashley smiled down at her son, "No honey we're not, but Uncle Jeff and Grandpa Jeff are, and they're our family, so...."._

_Tyler sat, considering his mother's words once they'd trailed off. "But they're not my **real**family...", he deduced after a minute, "...so I probably shouldn't be calling them unlce or grandpa"._

_Ashley, stunned silent, gave Jimmy a pleading look. He took in a deep breath, before giving it a try,"What do you mean by **real** family, Ty?"._

_"Blood real", he shrugged innocently, then looked over at his mother. "Ya know, like me, you, dad..."._

_"Ty, we're all family", Ashley worked to explain, "and while they may not be blood related, Gramma Kate **is** married to Jeff, so that makes him you step-grandpa and Toby..."._

_"But you and my Dad are married to other people, and I don't call Manny 'mom', or Jimmy 'dad'", Tyler argued. The __last words stung Jimmy a little, and he shifted slightly in his chair. "Dad doesn't make me call Joey 'grandpa', so I don't see why I hafta call Toby and Jeff anything, or go to their boring holiday..."._

_"You do it out of respect Tyler", Ashley nearly shouted, as tears pooled in her eyes. Her chin trembled, but she pressed on, "Respect for me...and **everyone** in our family". _

_Tyler watched his mother turn and leave the room. He cautiously looked over at Jimmy, and upon seeing the disappointment in his step-father's eyes, lowered his head to finish the rest of his breakfast in silence._

_

* * *

_

"Thought I might find the two of you down here", Ashley chirped as she walked toward her boys.

"Mom!", Tyler squealed. Ashley stepped next to her son, and kissed the top of his head.

"What gave it away...did you hear the loud growling of our stomachs from four floors up, or is it because it's nearly dinner time?", Jimmy teased, reaching out for Ashley's hand.

"Actually, it was Mr. Nash...he told me where to find you after I gave him the good news", Ashley replied. Gratefully accepting her husbands gesture.

"Aaaannnd?", Jimmy drawled anxiously.

Ashley's eyes sparkled, as she hesitated purposely to heighten anticipation."Healthy, happy, ten finger and ten toes", she finally announced.

Jimmy smiled and nodded. "And Ellie?", he asked, as he helped Tyler repack his school bag .

"I _was_ talking about Ellie", Ashley quipped playfully, clearing the trash from the table, and throwing it into the nearest can. The trio moved together, slowly toward the elevator. "Seriously though, El did such an amazing job Jimmy. I'm so proud of her", Ashley added, just as the doors opened for them.

"What about Spin?", Jimmy queried cautiously.

Ashley's grin grew wide. "He's okay now", she couldn't help but giggle. "It was touch and go for a while there, but once he stopped puking...he was was fine".

Jimmy joined in with a hearty laugh of his own, and once they were both able to contain themselves, Ashley continued. "The baby was born at four fifty-two, weighing in at seven pounds, twelve ounces and measuring twenty and a quarter inches".

The elevator doors opened to the mother-baby unit, and the occupants of the car, stepped out. "So what is it Mom?", Tyler pleaded for the news he'd been waiting so long for.

Receiving a nod from Mrs. Mason, who was celebrating in the waiting area with the Nash's, that the room was available...Ashley smiled at her son and motioned down the hall. "Why don't you go find out for yourself", she suggested, and Tyler took off for the nurses station.

Tyler soon found himself at the cusp of Ellie's room, without even one foot through the doorway, he saw the telltale signs of the new baby's gender. His stride slowed and his shoulders slumped. "Another girl?", he whined.

The room erupted in laughter. "I know little man...I was expecting a different color too", Spinner teased, with mock disappointment.

"Are you kidding?", Jimmy asked Spinner incredulously as he entered the room. He came to a stop at the side of Ellie's bed, "I'd take a beauty like this any day". The words were soft and gentle, but they still hit hard, making Ashley's seeming permanent smile, fade; eliciting a deep seeded pang of guilt in Spinner, and causing the tears Ellie was holding back, to spill over. But Jimmy saw none of this...his eyes were fixated only on the beautiful baby, lying in her mother's arms. "Congratulations guys", he added, just as softly, but equally sincere.

Ellie sobbed happily and Spinner nodded appreciatively, then cleared his throat. He motioned for Ellie to pass the baby to Jimmy, who was closest to her. Surprised, but very willing, Jimmy took the warm bundle into his arms. "I'd like to introduce you to Brooke Lynne Mason", Spinner announced, his voice cracking at the sight of his best friend_..._and brother figure_..._with the new born baby girl they'd named in his honor.

"Nash", Ellie corrected firmly.

Spinner gave a nod of concession. "Brooke Lynne Mason-Nash", he amended as he knelt down beside his best friend and daughter. "I'd like you to meet your godfather", Spinner declared, his tone both questioning and hopeful. Jimmy looked up, bewildered.

"And your godmother", Ellie added, looking over at her own very best friend.

Ashley was wearing the same expression as her husband, with the addition of a few falling tears. The couple smiled at one another. "El, we don't know what to say...", Ashley exclaimed, sniffling back more tears.

"We were hoping you'd say yes", Spinner jibed playfully.

"Yes, of course...we're honored", Ashley answered for both of them, and leaned in to hug Ellie.

Jimmy's glanced up to find Spinner's gaze still on him, as if waiting for additional confirmation, and he smirked. "So Brooke, huh?", Jimmy asked instead.

Spinner nodded, "Yeah, Brooke".

Jimmy looked back down at the baby in his arms and broke out into a full grin. "Well then, Brooke...", he spoke to her, then paused to scan the room. Finding that Tyler had taken to the chair in the corner, consumed with the portable video game he was playing, Jimmy gently placed a kiss on the baby's forehead, and whispered, "...I'm your Uncle Jimmy".

* * *

Yay...another one done. I swear, I have so many ideas swimming around in my head, I never know what's going to spill out on the page(half the time I completely change what I originally had outlined). Hope you enjoyed this one, anyway.

Degrassi is not mine.


	8. The grass is always greener

My note...We're getting close to the end now. I definitely have two more chapters planned for this story, although I may stretch it out to three...I haven't decided yet. I apologize for this one being so short, but it is a really important one, because it's setting you up for what is to come.

THE EX FACTOR

CHAPTER 8: THE GRASS IS ALWAYS GREENER...

_**May 19, 2014**_

"...absolutely not", Ashley held her ground.

"C'mon Mom...please", Tyler whined, just as incessantly as he had for the last ten minutes. More precisely...the last ten days, ever since he received the invitation.

"We've already discussed this, numerous times, and the answer is still no", she repeated, equally as adamant as she had been for the last ten minutes.

"Please Mom, it's Austin's birthday, and he's my best friend", he countered pleadingly.

"I know honey, and I'm sorry. But, you know the rules". Her words came out softly, but her tone was bordering on aggravated.

Tyler let out a frustrated sigh, and followed his mother out of the laundry room and into the kitchen."But Mom, all of my friends are going", he persisted.

Ashley spun around. "Tyler, I said no", she snapped, setting the clothes basket down, onto the counter top, with a little more force than intended. Jimmy lifted his eyes away from the pot he was stirring, but remained silent, much like he had for the past week or so.

"Maaa-aam", Tyler screeched, sounding much more like a cranky toddler, than an eight year-old boy.

Ashley inhaled deeply, squeezed her eyes shut, and counted to ten. Tyler's continuously abhorring behavior had finally grated her last nerve. She steeled herself as she turned around and gently laid her hands on her sons shoulders,"Tyler, please....".

"But mom, it's only Laser Tag", he cut in, pleading his case one more time. Tyler knew how strongly his mother felt about the subject of guns...or any weapons for that matter, but it didn't make him want to go any less.

Ashley pressed her lips together and gave a gentle squeeze of his shoulders. "Honey, it still doesn't change the fact that you'd running around a room, trying to shoot at people...for fun". Her words trailed off, and the mere image of it, made Ashley sick to her stomach.

Tyler slipped from Ashley's grasp, and stomped over to the table where he slumped down into a kitchen chair. "But it's not real", he pointed out, determined to continue this fight.

"Maybe not", Ashley concurred. "But it's still gun play, and guns are dangerous Ty...", she paused slightly in hopes it would give her the chance to compose herself. "We don't want you exposed to....".

Tyler bolted upright, "But Spin has a gun...a real one...and he...".

"Tyler", Ashley yelled. She'd finally had it. "Spinner is a police officer, and an adult...who takes the subject of guns, very, very seriously". _'Maybe too seriously', _the thought raced through Ashley's mind. Spinner was conscientious, almost to the point of obsessive, in his crusade to serve and protect. It obviously stemmed from the consequences of the school shooting. Ashley was pretty certain, hers did too.

Tyler had heard the stories, he'd seen the damages first hand, living with the man so greatly affected. But at just eight years of age, he couldn't readily grasp the magnitute of what it meant, couldn't help but feel ganged up on. To him it was just about a birthday party...not real guns or real bullets, or the dangers they embodied. "This is so unfair", he grumbled, folding his arms angrily across his chest.

"No honey, it's just the way things are", Ashley replied frankly.

The implied significance of her words, caught Jimmy off guard. He looked up, just in time to catch a glimpse of Ashley sneaking a glance in his direction, and the emotions that were playing across her face. He could also sense the heat coming from Tyler's stare...that made his neck tingle. A familiar pang resurfaced, and Jimmy felt guilty that he, once again, might be the reason for his step sons unhappiness.

But that feeling soon faded at Tyler's next statement. "It sucks here", he stated bitterly, roughly pushing the chair into the table, as he got up.

"What did you say, young man?", Ashley demanded to Tyler's retreating back.

He paused a second before answering. "I said it sucks living here", he mumbled through clenched as he turned around; head down to avoid having to see his mothers reaction to the words he knew would hurt her.

"Really? Because I think you have it pretty darn good here...", she was fuming now, "...and just where would you like to be, that's so much better than...".

"Dad would let me go to the party", Tyler cut in briskly.

"Oh, you think so?", Ashley asked sarcastically. "I can't speak for your father, but I'm pretty sure he'd side with us on this topic".

"Well, maybe I should go live with him, and find out", Tyler challenged.

"Maybe you should", were the words that followed immediately.

"What?".

"Jimmy?".

He glanced up at his wife and gave her a half shrug. "I mean, if life's so bad here...", he trailed off sheepishly after seeing Ashley's stunned expression. "I'm just saying, that with summer break coming up and all...". Ashley's eyes widened, staring incredulously at her husband, as if he'd lost his mind, "...maybe it would be best if he did spend some extra time at Craig's".

Tyler broke out into a huge grin. "Yeah Mom, can we call dad and ask him?", the boy begged seconds later,"It'll just be for the summer, so I know he'll say yes".

Ashley was at a loss for words, and suddenly her ire was now directed toward her husband. "I guess", she relented, "if you really want to".

"I do, really", Tyler answered excitedly. He wrapped his arms around his mothers waist and squeezed, "Thanks guys". And with an appreciative at Jimmy, Tyler raced out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his bed room...the birthday party he was forbidden from attending, now an afterthought.

Jimmy gave a tentative push forward. "Listen Ash, I...".

"What the hell was that?", Ashley accused, as she spun around to face him.

"I don't know, I thought it would be good for him", Jimmy stated in his defense. "For all of us", he paused to look up at his wife, and reached for her hand, which she refused to accept.

"How's that?", she queried angrily, hands on hips.

Jimmy sighed heavily and shifted in his chair, "Everything turns out to be this big battle with Ty...".

"So the example we want to show him, is giving into his demands and letting him get whatever he wants?", Ashley asked incredulously, the realization hitting her hard. "You were going to let him go to that party....weren't you?", she managed to gasp out. Jimmy's silence was all the answer she needed.

"I don't want to fight anymore, Ash", he replied, scrubbing his hand across his face, defeated. Ashley softened a little on the inside, at the weary look on Jimmy's face, but not on the outside. "But if he's not happy here...".

"So when the going gets tough we just ship him off?", she cut in furiously. "Like how your did with you, when the couldn't be bothered?".

Jimmy reached out for Ashley as she was turning away, "Ash, please...".

"No Jimmy, I can't...", she trailed off and shook her head, trying her best not to let the tears fall from her eyes. "I have to go call Craig", and with that, Ashley left the room.

* * *

Sorry for the intense drama on this happy day, but I really wanted to get this up before we leave for today's festivities. Hope it didn't bring you down too much...the pumpkin pie later on, should help.

Have a wonderful Thanksgiving, all!!!!

Degrassi is not mine.


	9. On the other side

My note...I guess you can say this is the second part of the last chapter, or at least a continuation of it. This chapter will be done slightly different than the rest of the story...while it will contain some flashback-type-content, they will be in the form of little snippets that should give you a little insight into Tyler's time with his father.

THE EX FACTOR

CHAPTER 9: ...ON THE OTHER SIDE

Summer break was officially here, and Tyler Manning was packed and ready to go.

The issue of where and with whom his was supposed to spend his summer vacation, was still a very touchy subject....as was the way Jimmy went about suggesting it. But as much as her husbands actions angered her that day, Ashley still managed to call Craig after storming out of the room.

He finally got back to her five days later...at nearly 1am.

They had originally planned for Craig to pick up Tyler around the third week of June. Ty would be staying with him, Manny and their three young daughters, at their home near Winnipeg. But Ashley soon found out, only about a few days later, that there was a booking error made by Craig's agent. And that coupled with a change in Manny's shooting schedule, meant the Manning's were headed for a two month long stint in the states...starting the day after Tyler's school let out for break.

At first Ashley tried to let Tyler down easily, telling him that he wouldn't be able to spend this summer with his dad, because he had to travel for work. Tyler quickly responded with his own suggestion....that he go on tour with Craig. Stunned, Ashley gently dismissed that and offered Tyler the option of spending a few weeks with Craig when he got back from the road. But Tyler shot that idea down too, arguing that it shouldn't matter where he was spending his vacation....just as long as he was with his dad.

So, this debate when on between the two, for nearly a week.

It was a given that most responsible mothers would have some reservations about letting their eight year old son spend his summer over two thousand miles away, in another country, on a tour bus, without her. And to say Ashley was more than reluctant, was an understatement. But in the end, she decided...on her own...to let him go.

**

* * *

**

_June 7, 2014_

As soon as the car pulled into the driveway, Tyler...who had been standing at the window...ran over, and flung the door open. "Dad's here", he called out urgently, over his shoulder, only to turn back and be faced with disappointment.

"There's been a change in plans", Sherri, the tall blond that was Craig's current publicist, stated...before she'd even made it halfway up the front ramp. Acknowledging only Ashley she continued, "Mr. and Mrs. Manning were invited to attend the private opening of an exclusive establishment, scheduled for tonight. I know it's a bit spur-of-the-moment, but opportunities like this don't come along every day...which is why they've sent me here, to pick up Tyler..."

"And I'm just hearing about this now?", Ashley cut in angrily.

Sherri cleared her throat. "I'm sorry if this has caused any inconvenience Mrs. Brooks, but Mr. Manning had to rush to get his family on the road, so that they'd make it there on time. I'm sure he would have called you if he had the chance....".

"It would have only taken a minute....but apparently a club opening is more important then his own son", the last part was mumbled, but clearly audible to Jimmy and Sherri.

Ignoring the previous comment, the woman went on. "Since Mr. Manning is traveling by bus, but had a two day head start, he figured it would work out best if we just fly Tyler out to California from Toronto...".

"Oh did he?", Ashley quipped sarcastically.

"Mom?", Tyler queried after hearing the doubt-filled tone of his mothers words.

"Ty, we never talked about flying, or traveling without your dad....".

"But Mom", he whined, "Please?".

"...we should be arriving in Los Angeles shortly after they do", Sherri added, surgery-sweet and with a smug confidence that made Ashley's stomach turn.

Ashley let out a heavy sigh and knelt down in front of her son. "Now, you listen to Sherri while your traveling, and stay with her at all times. You have the cell phone I gave you. Keep it in your pocket and call me as soon as you land...and if you need to call me sooner, there's a phone on the plane....I'm sure Sherri can show you how to use.....", her rambling trailed off and looked wistfully at her not-so-little, little boy. Ashley pulled Tyler into a huge hug and squeezed, "I love you honey".

"I know", Tyler mumbled, blushing slightly as they broke apart.

He reached for his suitcase, that was sitting on Jimmy's lap. "Have a great time Ty", he offered sincerely, holding out his hand in place of the embrace he was fairly certain he wouldn't get.

Tyler smiled and nodded. "Thanks Jimmy", he said, shaking his step-fathers hand.

With the goodbyes now out of the way, Tyler looked expectantly up at Sherri, who sent a curt nod in the direction of the Brooks', and escorted him to the waiting limousine.

"If your not okay with this Ash....you don't have to let him go", Jimmy stated.

"But his is what you wanted, isn't it...", she spat incredulously, turning on her heel, "...to get him out of your hair?".

"No Ash, of course not....", he tried again in unsuccessful protest, but Ashley was already heading back into the house. Jimmy looked from his wife's retreating back, to the limousine carrying his stepson, as it pulled out of their driveway and down the street, slowly disappearing from view...and an insurmountable feeling of loss, one that he hadn't felt in almost ten years, suddenly crept over him.

* * *

**_August 2, 2014_**

Tyler walked into the bedroom, the one that he had been sharing, for almost two months now, with his three sisters...and looked around. It was the nice, and big...much bigger than his room back home, but it wasn't....

He shut the door behind him, and climbed onto the bed. He reached for a pillow and tucked it around his head, by wrapping his arms around it...in hopes that it would muffle the sounds of the loud music and chattering babies, coming from the next room. He held it in place, then laid down to stare at the ceiling.

His thoughts drifted to the day he first arrived....

_The anticipation was overwhelming and he felt as though he would burst. The flight in itself, was uneventful, but the reality that his father would be there, waiting for him when they arrived...._

_"Your father said they'll meet us at the hotel", Sherri said, snapping her phone shut as she climbed into the town car that was sent for them. _

_Tyler followed without a word._

_Once at the hotel, his excitement again grew as he was whisked into the elevator by hotel staff and security, and taken up to the fifth floor...and room 513. _

_"Hi Tyler", Manny greeted as she opened the door. "Craig, look who's here"._

_"Hey dude...", he chuckled, taking a sip from the cocktail he was fixing. "I can't believe your mom actually let you come", he added, ruffling the boy's hair as he passed him on his way back to the bedroom._

_It was only 2:19 pm._

Tyler sat up. He lingered on the edge of the bed before walking over to the nightstand, where his cell phone was. He dialed the familiar number and waited. His stomach dropped when the answering machine picked up...."You've reached Jimmy, Ashley and Tyler...we can't come to the phone right now, but if you leave a message, we'll get back to you as soon as possible....

Beeeeeeeeep

Tyler gave a heavy sigh, then began speaking, "Hi guys, it's just me...".

"Ty?".

Tyler froze for a second when the winded voice came over. "Hi Jimmy", he greeted warmly.

"Hey buddy....how's it goin'?", Jimmy questioned, and Tyler could hear him smiling.

"Um...good", he said, hoping it sounded more cheerful than he felt.

"Great", Jimmy returned, pausing a moment to catch his breath. "Sorry I didn't pick up right away...".

"Did you have a late session?", Tyler asked unpretentiously.

That made Jimmy's smile grow. Sure Tyler had always been an astute child, but Jimmy would have never thought the boy had paid attention to physiotherapy schedule. "No little man...", he let out a soft chuckle, "I was actually in your room and couldn't get to mine in time. I've already fixed the blade on your RC helicopter, and now I'm going to tackle that robot arm".

"Cool", he yelped in delight. But it was soon followed by a return of that uncomfortable silence that usually plagued the pair.

Fearing the conversation had stalled, Jimmy offered the boy an out, "Your mom's not here right now. She went out with Ellie to find Brooke a Christening gown. But you can probably catch her on her cell phone if you wan...".

"That's okay", Tyler replied dismissively.

Jimmy was momentarily taken aback, but when he finally recovered, he chuckled slightly and continued, "So, um...Disneyland looked fun. I think your mom and I bought every magazine and newspaper your picture was in".

"Really?", Tyler sounded surprised. "It was okay".

"Just okay?", Jimmy asked incredulously. Disneyland was like every kids dream. He and Ashley were hoping to take Tyler on a trip to Disney once they were able to pay off the lingering medical bills from their failed fertility attempts.

While Jimmy chuckled in disbelief, Tyler's mind wandered...

_He forced another smile for the cameras as a myriad of bulbs flashed in unison._

_"Mr. Manning why are your here today?", a reporter called out from the crowd._

_"Just enjoying some family time while on tour", Craig called back, scanning where his group of people were standing, to find Tyler. He waved the boy over. _

_"Is this the son that was conceived with a fan while you were on your first tour, or the one you went to court to fight for custody of some time ago?", another asked snidely._

_"My oldest", Craig retorted coolly._

_"Any hopes of getting a few shots of Mrs. Manning and the girls today?", the first one queried._

_"Maybe later, but right now the missus is back a the hotel on nap duty", he quipped playfully. And the rowd laughed along._

_"How about a few shots of the two of you, then?", the third smiled and lifted his camera._

_Craig feigned consideration, gave a fake shrug...like he had nothing better to do...and pulled Tyler against his leg._

_"Nice"._

_"Can you turn this way?"._

_"What's your name, sport?"._

_Tyler looked quizzically at the stranger asking him this question. He waited for affirmation, but didn't get any. "Tyler", he whispered softly. Craig nudged him slightly, so he stood up straighter and cleared his throat, "Tyler James Manning"._

_"James?", one of the reporters questioned. "After the great Jimi Hendrix, I presume?"._

_"Who else would he be named after?", Craig played along, giving a hearty chuckle. _

_"Actually Dad, I named after Jimmy", Tyler corrected softly, but Craig just ignored him and waved to his adoring public._

_"Thank you gentlemen and beautiful ladies", he flashed a smile and wink to the screaming females, "...but we really need to be going now". And with another backhanded wave he walked over to his waiting posse._

_"Hey Dad, can we go on a ride now?", Tyler asked anxiously, as they kept walking, glad that spectacle was finally over._

_"Sorry kiddo, I can't", Craig replied casually._

_"But you said we could spend the day..."._

_"Yeah, but we're here for the publicity shoots", he admitted casually. _

_"And we've got another chance to run into them around three-thirty near the castle", Sherri pipped in, glancing down at her agenda to make sure. "We'll have to make sure Manny will be here by then, and that the girls are dressed in those princess gowns we were given..."._

_Tyler looked down at the screen of his cell phone, "So, we have plenty of time to..."._

_"No", Craig insisted, his voice raising slightly in accordance with his annoyance level. He looked down at Tyler and patted the top of his head. "Listen man, if I could I would...but you know what these fans would to if they saw me standing in a line, waiting for a roller coaster"._

_"Maybe you can get some special treatment and skip through the lines..."._

_"Okay, if you really want to go on some rides....", Craig stated as he looked over his shoulder. A huge smile started to spread across Tyler's face. "...then I'm sure Brad wouldn't mind taking you on a few". With that, Craig sent a questioning look toward one of his bodyguards, who nodded dutifully._

_Craig walked away with the rest of his entourage, leaving Tyler standing there, heartbroken._

"Wonderland was waaaay more fun...", Tyler blurted.

Jimmy couldn't believe his ears. "You're kidding right?", he gasped

Tyler shook his head, even though Jimmy couldn't see it. "Nope", he whispered softly, and drifted off again...this time, to the time two summers ago...

_"I'm sorry Sir, but I'm afraid I can't allow you on this ride", the attendant quietly told Jimmy once the group at the front of the line, scurried on board._

_"Why is that?", he asked, even though he was pretty certain he already knew._

_"Well Sir...", the attendant cleared his throat uncomfortably, "...we have some restrictions on the sign posted at the entrance..."._

_"Yes, that says states you must be 48" to ride without an adult and that this ride isn't recommended for pregnant women", Jimmy countered. "I can assure you that I am neither a woman, nor am I pregnant, and despite how deceiving appearances might be, I am actually six foot four...". He paused when the attendant frowned. "I can show you my drivers license if you..."._

_"There will be no need Sir...I believe you", the young man assured Jimmy. "But unfortunately, there is also a clause that recommends that those with back and neck injuries..."._

_"And you assuming I have a back injury?", Jimmy cut in to ask, causing the attendant to instantly redden in embarrassment. He softened a bit at the young mans obvious discomfort and decided to take it easy on him. "Look, Mike...", Jimmy read the name tag that was hanging near his face, "...my back injury has long since healed, and considering I have rods and screws embedded in there, it's probably even stronger than yours. But that's not the point I'm trying to make. You see, there's this little sign with a little wheelchair symbol, also at the 'entrance'..."._

_Mike let out a soft sigh, "I'm afraid that's for those who are ambulatory..."_

_"Fine, just let me go out to the car and get my braces and crutches...", Jimmy offered challenging._

_"Sir, it's park policy that we can't let those on....", Mike paused to clear his throat, "...who may not be able to get off on their own, in an emergency"._

_Jimmy rubbed his temples in frustration. "Listen man", he was close to pleading now, "my son here can't ride the ride without an adult and I promised him I'd go on with him. Now, I'm fully capable of...". _

_Ashley, just now noticing the exchange taking place, walked up to her family."Is everything alright?", she asked curiously._

_"Apparently the rides aren't as accessible as they say", Jimmy answered, his tone taking on a bitter edge._

_"Again Sir, I'm really sorry", Mike apologized as he walked away to usher the next batch of eager riders onto the waiting cars._

_Ashley gently laid her hand on Jimmy's shoulder and offered, "I'll go on with him". _

_Jimmy nodded in defeat and backed up to turn, then stopped to look up at Tyler, "I'm sorry buddy..."._

"...at least now, you're tall enough to go on most of the rides..."

Jimmy wanted to go on with him, but couldn't...while his own father could, but chose not to...

"You still with me there, buddy?", Tyler was snapped out of his reverie by Jimmy's voice.

Tyler smiled, it had been a really long time since Jimmy called him that. "Ah, yeah", he recovered quickly, "fine".

Thinking another lull was looming near, Jimmy was determined to string out the conversation as long as he could. He was enjoying his time with Tyler, something they hadn't shared for a really long time."So, um...I've been following the weather out there...I bet the swimming's been great".

Tyler thoughts instantly drifted to one time his father actually accompanied him to the pool, although he a Manny spent most of the time making out in the hot tub. "I guess...a little", he replied evasively. He swam a few times a week, but never for more than a half an hour at a time. It got boring with nobody there to cheer you on.

"Are you as big a fish there, as you are back home?", Jimmy teased playfully, but didn't wait for an answer. "I know the guys at the center, miss seeing you at the pool there. Chris wanted me to remind you to keep practicing that back stroke".

And when he said that, it dawned on Tyler that Jimmy was the one who taught him to swim in the first place, after the accident, in the therapy pool. It was Jimmy who helped him learn how to ride a bike. It was Jimmy who was there at every doctors appointment, every school play, every skinned knee...the only one who referred to him as "_son_".

"Hey, I saw Austin this morning, he wanted me to tell you hi", Jimmy continued. "He came by asking for a few basketball pointers. Said that tryouts for the fall travel team was in a few weeks. We played a little one on one....".

Turning concerned with the unexplained silence, Jimmy called out. "Tyler?".

"I miss you", the small voice was soft and melancholy.

A wave of sadness hit Jimmy, but it was superceded by the implication that Tyler might actually be referring to him. "Your mom and_ I_ miss you too, Ty", he replied tenderly, " and Grandma Kate, Jeff, Toby, El, Spin...".

"I wanna come home", Tyler cut in eagerly. "And not in three weeks like I'm supposed to. I wanna come home now. I don't care what the arrangements are, or what Dad says...", he was sobbing now.

"Hold tight...", Jimmy responded before he even realized what he was saying, "...Mom and I will be on the first flight we can get".

* * *

Weeee, done!!! And before next year. Impressive.

I know I apologize for not updating in a timely fashion, every chapter. But I'm not going to this time. Nobody wants to hear me whine about my busy schedule. So that's my New Year present to you...NO MORE WHINING!!! Oh, that and this moderately long chapter(at least for this story, that is).

HAPPY 2009 ALL!!!!!!!

Edited 1/6/09...sorry, I forgot something.

Degrassi is not mine


	10. Better than good

My note...Well, this is it...the last chapter. I had so much fun writing this story. I loved showing Tyler's many areas of growth during the span of this fic, as well as that of Jimmy and Ashley(oh, and for obvious reasons, Ellie and Spinner too). The relationship stuff was so awesome to write, and of course there was the drama/angst that went along with it....

Anyway, thanks to all who joined me on this wild, wacky ride. I really appreciate it!

THE EX FACTOR

CHAPTER 10: BETTER THAN GOOD

_**April 12, 2015**_

Ashley watched her son run across the grass, soccer ball between his feet; her husband calling out the plays from his place, over on the sideline. She switched the baby she was holding, from one hip to the other, and smiled happily.

"Okay Ty...keep your eyes up, on your target. Feel the ball with your foot...cover it when he approaches. Now switch. Good.", Jimmy coached as he watched his step son outplay the opponents once more. "Go Ty...steady. Keep your feet in check...your eye on the goalie. She's good Ty, be careful. Now take it to the left...slowly, watch behind you...then right...he's trying to steal...switch again and...kick".

Another goal.

Ashley cheered, "Way to go Tyler!".

Jimmy beamed with pride, but wasn't about to let it cloud the work that still had to be done. There were two minutes left in the game. The ball was now in the posession of the opposing team, and Tyler's teammate and best friend Austin, was carefully protecting their net.

Tyler knew he needed to act fast if he was going to strengthen their lead. He glanced over at Jimmy who quickly motioned the next play with a hand gesture. Tyler nodded. It was a difficult maneuver, especially against a player the size of the one who would now be handling the ball, but he knew he could do it. Jimmy taught him how, and if Jimmy said it would work...it would.

A brisk spring breeze blew, making Ashley shiver slightly. She tucked the blanket tighter around the chubby pink-cheeked bundle in her arms and whispered, "You see Tyler out there? I bet he's gonna make another goal. What do you think?". A gummy grin and high-pitched gurgle were the reply, and Ashley couldn't help but agree with that. "Me too".

The whistle was sounded and play resumed. Tyler poised himself at the ready. His opponent advanced stealthily, trying to intimidate the smaller boy with his sheer girth. Tyler, unfazed, faked right, then remembering what Jimmy taught him, used a modified basketball maneuver to slide around his opponent, then under, and steal the ball.

From the corner of his eye, Tyler could see the other player turn abruptly in an attempt to catch him, the dewy grass too slick for him to maintain a foothold. He slipped hard onto the ground. Tyler smiled. It worked, and he had a direct shot into the net. The goalie was ready, but Tyler had another trick up his sleeve...and he scored again.

The crowd went wild. Ashley yelped, calling out her praises to both her husband and her son. She looked down at the baby bouncing on her hip excitedly, "You wanna go see your Daddy now?", she asked and the tot squealed back harmoniously. Giggling slightly at the baby's reaction, Ashley quickly headed toward the victorious team.

Tyler blushed as he accepted the ball from the goalie he'd just scored against, and they walked together to midfield. Jimmy caught up to them, chuckling under his breath as he offered his hand to the defensive-man who was still laying on the ground, winded. "Nice game Spin", Jimmy taunted as he pulled his muddied best friend up from the field.

"Yeah, thanks", Spinner grumbled in reply, as he accepted Jimmy's assistance.

Tyler nodded and gave his friend Austin a congratulatory high five, before turning to the goalie of the opposing team, who was standing behind him. "Same to you Ellie", he acknowledged, very sportsmanlike.

Ellie ruffled the boys hair and smiled. "You guys sure gave me a workout", she teased, but only slightly, "I can't remember the last time I had that much fun...but I know it wasn't playing soccer".

"Well, give this little a few more months to grow into those speedy little legs, and you'll both be back on the soccer field in no time", Ashley stated, motioning to Brooke, as she stepped in between her parents. Ellie chuckled and Spinner held his hands out to his little girl. "Are you kidding me?", Ashley asked incredulously as she backed away, "Your filthy and sweaty". Spinner looked menacingly between Tyler and Jimmy, who were both smiling triumphantly. Ashley laughed at the exchange and decided to hand the baby over to her sweaty, but much less muddy, mother.

"Thanks Coach Brooks", Austin called out, his father was beckoning him over.

"Good Job Austin", Jimmy waved back, "Don't forget, we have our first practice on Tuesday".

"That little runt's okay", Spinner commented, motioning over to where Austin and his dad were getting into their car. "But this one...", he paused, grabbing Tyler by the waist. He hoisted the boy over his head, then lowered him back to the ground, "...he's got some serious talent man. If this is how he plays at a practice....".

"It's not just about the talent Spinner", Tyler cut in, "You've got to have a positive mindset and always bring your A-game every single time....not just to the games", then casually walked away.

Spinner's eyes narrowed and he watched Tyler break out into a jog, quickly catching up to Ashley and Ellie. Jimmy heard a muffled "smart ass" escape Spinner's mouth. He let out a laugh and clapped Spinner hard on the shoulder, "Yep, that's my boy".

* * *

Ashley cradled the telephone to her chest before letting out a sigh as she placed it back in it's cradle. She walked over to the refrigerator and took out the pitcher of iced tea, poured two glasses, and carried them into the living room. Pausing only to smile at the sight in front of her, Ashley then slipped onto the couch next to Jimmy.

"Watcha doin'?", she whispered, as to not interrupt the calm of the moment.

Jimmy looked up from the notebook he was reading and smiled at her. "Just looking over the playbook for tomorrows game", he replied, gently tossing the book onto the coffee table.

"You think those boys are ready for what you have planned for them", she chuckled, motioning over to a slumbering Tyler, on the floor.

"Sure. As long as they get a nap in first", he teased.

"Or after", Ashley retorted playfully and Jimmy had to fight hard to stifle his laugh. "Sorry", she apologized, softly. "Do you want me to put her down", Ash offered next, placing her hand over Jimmy's, as he rested it on Brooke's back.

"Nah...", he breathed in, inhaling the sweet scent of the baby sleeping on his chest, "...not yet".

"That looks good on you", Ashley commented, after a moment of studying Godfather and Goddaughter.

"Yeah?", he sounded surprised.

"Yeah".

Jimmy looked down at those soft red curls and his lips quirked up...then faltered. Ashley saw the sadness fill his eyes and she inched closer. "It'll happen Jimmy".

"Maybe", he shrugged, trying to sound indifferent.

Ashley could tell that Jimmy was struggling with this. They hadn't talked about trying to have a baby since their last failed attempt, well over a year age. She snuggled against her husbands shoulder and took hold of his unoccupied hand. "But if it doesn't...", she started, giving his hand a squeeze as she continued, "...I'm okay with that".

Jimmy ran his thumb gently, over Ashley's hand. "Yeah?", he queried.

Ashley giggled softly, "Yeah". There was a strained pause, before she let out an uneasy breath. "I think I only wanted to have another baby so bad, because I thought I'd be able to get back all of those things I missed out on, with Tyler...

"I want that for you too", Jimmy cut in, his genuine and sad.

Ashley's eyes flitted up to meet his. "I know you do Babe, but...I made my decision back then, and nothing I ever do will change that. I'll never get that time back, Jimmy".

He nodded in acknowledgement, and kissed the top of her head soothingly. "And I think I was so fixated on giving my parents an heir to the Brooks fortune..." he stop to chuckle at his own wisecrack, "...you know, someone to carry on the family name and traditions...".

"And I want that for you too", Ashley maintained.

"I know", Jimmy replied, nudging Ashley slightly so she was sitting upright. He smiled at her. "But don't you see Ash...I already have that", he declared happily. "I've got a son in Ty, and a goddaughter to love and spoil...", he waited to gauge Ashley's reaction, and was very happy with what he saw. "...and who gets to go home to her parents when she gets crabby".

"Well not tonight mister...", Ashley quipped, slipping her finger into Brooke's clenched fist. "She's all ours until tomorrow, crabby or not".

"That's fine with me", Jimmy muttered, pressing his lips to Brooke's forehead.

"So, you're really okay with this?", she asked skeptically.

"What...Brooke sleeping over again?", he asked incredulously. Ashley rolled her eyes. Jimmy couldn't help but smirk back. "Of course I am", he added, looping his arm around her shoulders. "It's all good Ash".

Ashley's thoughts drifted back to the kitchen and the call from the adoption agency, asking for an update for their profile. She'd have to call them back on Monday and tell them their not interested any more. She smiled contently, savoring the feel Jimmy's strong arms around her...

"Better than good".

* * *

Whew, done. So I ended it without a baby Brooks, but not completely shutting the door on that idea. I wanted to show that their family could be complete, one big happy, extended, crazy family; even if they weren't able to have a baby of their own, and leave it at that(or open, for maybe a future storyline....;)

We'll see. Right now though, I have to buckle down and get the rest of open stuff complete, so I can start on some new ideas I have. Wish me luck...and sanity.

Degrassi is not mine


End file.
